Shellshocked!
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: REVISED 2006! A Gargoyles New TMNT Crossover. A certain villan has need of Splinter, and when faced with the loss of their sensei, the four Turtle teens go hunting... for GARGOYLES!
1. Chapter 1

SHELLSHOCKED! - PART 1

A Gargoyles/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr.

DISCLAIMER : _This is a fan-fiction story, based on characters and situations from Disney's animated TV series "Gargoyles", and the 4-Kinds Entertainment series "Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles". This has been written solely for other fans of the show to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of one's I created, are TM and Copyrighted by their respective licensees, and are used without their knowledge. The plot and original story are my own creation._

_Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original shows._

AUTHOR'S NOTE : _Greetings all! Yes, I have returned to my former calling, and this is my first attempt at writing crossover fiction in several years... hope it goes over well._

"Shellshocked, Part 1"

oooOOOooo

_ The Main Library, Castle Wyvern,_

_Manhattan, NYC... _

"Ah...CHOO!"

"Bless you," Elisa Maza said as she groped for a nearly-empty box of tissues on the end table nearby. "Here you go." Offering the box to the young gargoyle on the couch in front of her, she grimaced when Angela sneezed several more times in succession. "Bless you, again."

Snuffling, the young female plucked several pieces of tissue with her claws, and buried her swollen nose in the middle of them. "Dank'oo!" she muttered, just before she nearly blew the tissues apart with another sneeze.

Behind the couch, her father, Goliath, winced at the sound echoing throughout the castle library. "She sounds... worse, Elisa!"

Giving the larger male a reassuring look, the NYC detective said, "It only sounds bad... believe me, I've had plenty of head colds to know." She glanced over at the small, wheeled cart that had been brought in by Owen Burnett, before reaching for some medicinal tea he'd brewed for Angela.

"In my time, there has been diseases and plaques," Goliath said. "I have never heard of any gargoyle becoming ill by a... 'head cold', before." Goliath turned paler than his usual shade of purple, his face pinched with concern.

"From what we once read in the Grimorum Arcanorum, Gargoyles are thought to be usually immune to human diseases," Owen said, calmly observing as Elisa attended to Goliath's daughter.

Elisa said quickly, "No gargoyle ever caught the Common Cold before, but, I don't think it's terminal!" She started mixing some of the natural herbs at her disposal with some hot water and green tea.

"Are you certain this will help her?" Goliath asked.

"Using natural remedies might be the best thing to cure Angela," Owen stated. "We still have no knowledge of how modern human medicines will affect gargoyle physiology."

Finished with her mixing, Elisa carried a full cup of the steaming remedy back to Angela. "Here, drink this and stay put for a while." The young female gratefully accepted the cup, snuffling again as she sat up to sip it. "I just wish we didn't have to leave her here, inside the library."

"As it stands, she will be better off isolated from the others," Owen cautioned.

"Well, I don't think the boys would be happy to catch what she's got," Elisa said. She turned to adjust a heavy comforter over Angela, and make sure a new box of tissues was within reach. "Okay, just remember if you feel worse or need something, just call Owen. I'll be back after my shift is over to check up on you, before dawn."

"O'hay," Angela nodded. "Fadder... be dareful ou'dere!"

Goliath nodded, stepping close to pat her on her shoulder. "Rest, Angela. We won't patrol long tonight," he offered.

"I will be monitoring her while I see to my duties, Goliath." Owen said sagely. "We will notify you if her situation changes."

"Thank you... Mr. Burnett," Goliath said gratefully.

Elisa smiled, before tugging on his elbow. "C'mon, Goliath. We'd better go see to the others."

oooOOOooo

In the common area of the castle -- which had been dubbed as the Clan's 'wing' -- five heads turned when Elisa and Goliath appeared at the doorway.

"Goliath! Is Angela all right?" Broadway asked, concern heavy in the burly gargoyles voice.

"How is she, Elisa?" Brooklyn seconded, his own beaked face frowning as the detective and their leader joined them.

"She is fine... she's resting and being taken care of," Elisa stated.

"Angela will rest and recover soon, and she is under the best of care," Goliath said. "For now, we need concentrate on our patrols tonight."

"Shouldn't one of us stay here... I mean, to watch over Angela, that is?" Broadway asked.

"Owen has assured me he will look after her while we patrol." Seeing the crestfallen look on the husky warrior's face, Goliath added, "However, for Angela's sake, we'll only do a short run tonight."

That made Broadway's expression lift a bit. "Oh, okay!"

Goliath turned to face Hudson. "Old friend, I'm loathe to call you from the castle, but with Angela ill-."

"Say nae more, Lad," Hudson said good-naturedly. "I'll go out wi' ye, gladly. I've been a lil' cooped up as of late." He stretched his arms, making several joints pop and crackle, much to the aggravation of the Trio. "These ol' bones need tae get th' kinks worked out!"

"Boy, I'll say," muttered Lexington, which got him an elbow from Brooklyn.

"Then it's settled. Hudson will patrol with myself and Brooklyn. Lexington, you and Broadway will form a second patrol." Goliath frowned briefly, but he recovered himself, saying, "Be safe, and don't stray too far away from the castle. The plan should be to return to the castle well before midnight."

"Okay, Goliath!" Lex piped up.

"Sounds good to me," Brooklyn seconded.

Goliath turned to Elisa, who said, "I've got a short shift to do, so I'll be back in time to check on Angela before you get back."

With a smile, Goliath nodded. "We will be around if you need us."

"Hey, don't I always? Take care out there, guys!" With that Elisa turned to leave the common room, grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch. "Matt and I will be in touch!"

Goliath followed her out with his eyes, much to the amusement of his fellow clan members. "Ah... Goliath? 'tis time we got started, lad." Hudson said.

Blinking, Goliath broke out of his musing, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Ah, ahem, yes! Let us get going..."

"Well, we'd better be on our way too," Brooklyn said archly, sharing a private smile with the other two members of the Trio. "You coming Hudson?"

"Aye, Lad... just give me a moment tae settle Bronx," the old soldier replied.

oooOOOooo

_ A Secret Lair, Somewhere in the Sewers,_

_Underground Manhattan, NYC... _

_**a devil waits...**_

_A Devil? Where? Where does this... warning come from?_

Seated in a lotus position, the Japanese rat named Splinter shook himself, taking a moment to resettle into a more comfortable position before he tried to reinforce his meditative state. Resting his knurled hands on his knees, he eased his breathing into a more soothing rythmn. Feeling his mind opening up once more, he tried to focus on the whispered words once more...

_**they look for one of the Hamato...**_

A stray memory flickered along his subconscious mind, causing him to frown deeper. He strained to listen further...

_**protect the tengu!**_

"Master?"

With a start, Splinter's eyes snapped open. Pulled back into the 'now' of the world around him, the old rat turned to face the entrance of his alcove, where a shadow sat in a respectful stance, framed by the curtain hanging there.

"Master? Are you all right?"

"Yes, my son... I... I am not unwell." Pulling back the curtain, Splinter smiled inwardly at the sight of Leonardo; the eldest of his four 'sons'. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Master Splinter," Leonardo replied, ducking his bald, green head in deference. "I was just coming to tell you we've got dinner on the way. If you want some, I'll make sure the others don't eat it all. We ordered the veggie pizza for you this time, too."

Splinter nodded, reaching out to pat one of the young ninja's muscled shoulders. "Ah, good... I thank you for sparing some of tonight's meal from your ravenous brothers."

At that, Leonardo couldn't hide the smile on his face - knowing Splinter was acknowledging Raphael and Michelangelo.

"However... I am not hungry, just now." Splinter stated, frowning as he tried to reclaim the words whispered to his subconscious mind.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Leonardo stated.

"No," Splinter replied. "Though, I do feel the need for some air." With that, the old sensei uncoiled himself and rose up, reaching for his walking stick.

Backing away, Leonardo quickly offered, "Do you need any help?"

"Not tonight, my son," Splinter said soothingly. "Stay and join your brothers in their meal... I shall not be gone long." Stepping out of the alcove, he turned towards the stairs to head out of the Lair.

"As you wish, Master Splinter," Leonardo stated, bowing his head.

"That is good," Splinter smiled, watching as Leonardo moved away. When his student was well out of earshot, Splinter sighed and frowned once more. _This warning... it is as urgent as it is puzzling. I must divine its meaning!_

"Hey, dudes! Turtle comin' in for a landing!"

With a slight aggrieved-if-amused sigh, Splinter turned just as the source of this outburst slid down the banister -- on his modified skate board, no less! -- before landing at the foot of the access stairs that lead to the sewer ways outside.

"Whoops! 'Scuse me, Sensei!" Michelangelo said with a grin, before turning to kick the end of his 'board up so he could grasp it with his free hand. "Hey, come and get it," he said, holding out four, hot pizza boxes with his other hand as he moved towards the center of the lair's common room. "Our repast has arrived! Pizza, a-la du HUT!"

Across the way, Leonardo and another 'son' turned to face the new arrival. "Well, it's about time you got back!" the third turtle, Raphael groused. "Did you leave the pizza-guy a tip this time, Mikey?"

"Duh, what do you take me for?" Michelangelo scoffed, moving quickly to deposit the pizza boxes on the makeshift table near the couch.

"A moron, naturally... hey! Gimmie that!"

Heaving another sigh, Splinter observed his students cat-calling and squabbling in the main room. "Kids." he muttered. A slight ripple of humor invaded his mind, as he pondered the cosmic absurdity of it all... him, a rat sensei, with four teenaged mutant turtles as his pupils; learning the arts of ninjitsu!

"Make sure you save some for Splinter, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not the one hoggin' it all!"

"Oof! Aw, lay off, Raph! I've only had three slices!"

"Hey, Donny! Come get some before Mikey and Raph eat it all!"

"Hold on a minute! I gotta save this program!"

With a shrug, Splinter stepped down from his alcove and started to amble towards the exit stairs. His four 'sons' were suitably occupied, he mused... perfect time to try to find some space to focus on the import of these visions.

"Master? Aren't ya gonna eat now?" Raphael called out from the couch.

Pausing at the top step, Splinter turned and gave the resident brawler of his four students a head shake. "Not now, my son. I have some... business to attend to." With that, he turned and headed out of the Lair.

Non-plussed, Michelangelo piped up, "I though the bathroom was back that way?" He started to take another slice, when both Raph and Leo smacked the back of his head together. "OW! Hey!"

oooOOOooo

_ A Hidden Location, Elsewhere in the City... _

Inside a vaulted warehouse near the waterfront, the air filled with the angry snarling of... someone not quite human!

Hurling an empty bottle against a wall, the azure gargoyle named Demona flared her wings as she screamed her frustrations at an object on a ramshackle table before her.

"Blast you! What will it take?" Bringing her fist down, she nearly caused the table to collapse and spill its contents onto the warehouse floor. Fortunately, the table held together, and the Oriental box remained intact as well.

"This is like trying to crack the mother of all stubborn, frustrating chestnuts!" Stalking away from the table, Demona ran her hands back through her red hair and hissed. "I've tried nearly every spell of command, opening, unsealing and summoning that I can think of... and yet, none of them work on this blasted piece of Chinese _junk_!"

Turning, she cast her eyes on the box, letting them fill with crimson light as she fumed. "It took me months of research to locate you, and even longer still to wait for you to be moved to a place where I could 'acquire' you without reprisal or being discovered by Goliath and his clan!" She moved over to where a collection of bottles, jars and other items lay on a segment of cluttered shelves. "I've come so close to gaining a possible weapon to use against my former mate and his human ally... I cannot believe all my knowledge of the arcane arts is useless to me now!

"There must be a way!" Demona let her eyes drift over the motley collection of spell components for a brief time... before she paused, and turned slowly to gaze once more at the box. "Wait a moment," she said. "If I cannot open you with my knowledge of magic... perhaps I can use it to find the one who can!"

Scooping up several containers, in seconds Demona had all the elements assembled for performing a scrying spell. Returning to the table, she muttered under her breath as she started forming a circle around the box with chalk and other ingredients.

When all was ready, she rubbed her hands together and said, "Now... shall we see what we shall see, then?" At once, she began chanting gluterally in Latin.

Slowly, the ring around the box started to glow; an amber light that stretched up from the tabletop to form a hollow tube around it. As Demona continued to chant, a image began forming inside the glowing tube; faint at first, but sliding into focus by marked degrees, before finally becoming fully formed as Demona ended her incantation.

Drawing a breath in through her teeth, Demona's eyes widened. "Incredible," she said, her voice filled with awe and not a little disgust. "If this is the one I seek... I will need another spell!" Turning away, she quickly rummaged through the pile of books on the floor nearby, before pulling out a small, dog-eared book with yellowed pages.

"Ah," she murmured, leafing through the book until she ended up on a particular page. "Perfect!" Turning back to face the floating image in the light, she thrust one hand before her as she read a new spell:

_"Wisps of light, form and merge,_

_To this task before you now I urge._

_Aid my eyes, be they strong or weak_

_And lead me to this ONE I seek!"_

With that, a slow-moving nimbus of light started to form before her hand. Before long, it quickly swirled together to form a small, faintly glowing ball of light. Before Demona's eyes, it flashed twice, before revealing it had captured the image from the ring of light around the box.

"Excellent!" Demona reached out, closing her talons around the ball of light. "With this locator wisp guiding me, I'll find this one that can open the box." With a short wave of her other hand at the box, the ring of light died away. "I must hurry," she said, a not of urgency in her voice. "I must find this... one, before sunrise. It would be better if I faced them as my true self!"

oooOOOooo

_ Somewhere near Central Park, Manhattan, NYC... _

"RAAAGH!"

A moment later, Hudson stepped aside to allow the body of an unfortunate mugger sail past himself, to impact against the brown bricks of the building behind him. With a groan of pain, the man slid down into an unconscious heap.

"Nicely done, lad," Hudson said.

Brooklyn grinned at the old warrior. "It's all in the wrist, Hudson!" A split second after he'd spoke, another body landed in a crumpled pile next to the first. "Of course, Goliath gets points for execution, not style!"

"Ha-ha, yer a right funny lad," Hudson said with a sigh. "This is th' fourth bunch t'night... an' ye said we were goin' t' take it easy, Goliath."

Coming up next to them, Goliath merely sighed. "These criminals are overly active tonight, old friend."

"Not as much as they had been in the past," Brooklyn observed. "I mean, we used to pull in nearly four times as many thugs over six months ago."

Crossing his arms, Goliath nodded. "I do remember Elisa saying that there used to be a high-rate of... gang activity in this part of the city."

"Ye think all of yer work curtailin' them has decreased their numbers?" Hudson asked.

"Five gargoyles verses nearly dozens of scores of gangland punks?" Brooklyn shook his head. "We're good, but we can't be that good... right Goliath?"

"Even without Hudson and Bronx, such a decrease in crime can't be contributed to us and us alone." Goliath shook his head. "Something else must be at work here."

"Ach, ye won't catch me complainin', lad." Hudson paused to groan as he stretched out his limbs. "As much as I've been needin' it, I'm glad I don't do this every single night!"

Both Goliath and Brooklyn looked at each other and shared a private smile. "Not to worry, old friend," Goliath said. "After we leave these thugs for the police to find, we'll go find Lexington and Broadway and return to the castle. As much as I'd like to keep patrolling, we should look in on Angela."

Nodding, Brooklyn said, "If they haven't already beaten us back there, that is." The beaked warrior chuckled. "I don't think Broadway liked the idea of leaving Angela alone in the castle tonight."

"Aye, but he shouldn't worry so much," Hudson said. "Th' lass is in good hands, an' Elisa said she'd be there after her work is ended. Our friend is always lookin' out fer us, eh?" He shot a knowing look at Goliath.

Goliath cleared his throat. "Ah... come then, let us deal with these two, and be on our way."

oooOOOooo

Not far away, in fact just a dozen city blocks away, someone else emerged into the Manhattan night air.

Deep inside an alleyway between two brownstone buildings, one of NYC's large, metal manhole covers shifted... turned... then finally lifted clear to clank softly against the surrounding concrete.

"Sheesh! Not to complain... but, sometimes I wish Splinter would take the storm drains to exit the underground!"

With a grunt, Leonardo lifted himself clear of the opening, coming to a crouch next to the cover as he blinked in the glare of a nearby street lamp. "I'd appreciate it more if he'd also find a spot to take in the night air that was closer to the Lair!"

Looking around, the ninja turtle quickly located a fire escape on one of the buildings; one that showed it had been recently used, with its lower ladder extended to the ground.

"Well, guess Splinter took the high road," Leo said, a smile spread over his face. "Looks like a good opportunity to get some legwork in!"

With that, he crouched down, bunching up his legs as he picked out three spots on the alley walls above him. Focused, he uncoiled with a silent leap, sailing high into the night air before touching one of the walls, nearly two stories up! Even as his feet made contact with the brick work, his body twisted around as he pushed off this wall, soaring across the narrow alley and upward. Again, he hit the wall and sprang away at full force, the power behind his last leap carrying him high over the top of the building behind him.

Curling into a tumbling somersault, Leonardo timed it so his last rotation positioned himself neatly on his feet, landing without a single crunch of stone or a whisper of air. Moving smoothly into a crouch as he landed, he felt a rush of satisfaction that his tactic had placed himself directly in front of Master Splinter; seated on the rooftop, posed in a serene state of meditation.

_Swell!_ he told himself. _I just pulled off a flawless ascent, and Master isn't even aware that I did it!_

"Enjoying the night, my son?"

Startled, Leo blinked. "Umm... Master Splinter?"

A soft chuckle came from the old rat's lips. "Leonardo, you're technique is flawless... but, you are still not up to being able to match my skills of detection."

Rising slowly, Leonardo smiled wanly. "Ah, well... I was hoping to impress you, Sensei."

Getting to his feet, Splinter nodded as he gazed fondly at his student. "You and your brothers are improving with every day, my son. But, you need not try to impress me... I am well aware of your level of skills, and you all make me proud!"

Leo nodded, ducking his head a little. "It's good... to know that, Master."

Walking up to Leo, Splinter patted him on his shoulder. "Never make the mistake of unwarranted pride, Leonardo... relish your accomplishments, but always temper yourself with the knowledge that, no matter how skilled a warrior is..." Suddenly, he reached out and whipped one leg through Leo's own, sending the turtle crashing to the rooftop in an ungainly sprawl.

"Woah-OW!" Leo shook his head, partially stunned by the sudden maneuver.

"There is always room for improvement!" Splinter chuckled.

"Ah-heh... good joke, Sensei." Leo had to chuckle as well. He started to rise from his prone position, to join Splinter, who was now laughing very heartily at his own joke-!

"WHOOOSH!"

The rush of air over something fair-sized made the young ninja react on instinct: Throwing himself to the side, Leonardo avoided collision with the... whatever it was, sailing through the air just where he'd been about to stand up!

Coming to his feet, Leonardo had just enough time to glimpse at a speeding, winged shape as it sped across the rooftop... with Master Splinter being dragged through the air along with it!

"SPLINTER!" Leo darted forward, hoping to reach his Master... but the airborne creature had moved too quick. It was already beyond the edge of the rooftop, and well out of Leo's range for a flying leap.

"Lee-o-nardooooooo!" Splinter's cry echoed over the roof tops, quickly fading as the creature that had snagged him made themselves rocket skyward into the night sky.

Skidding to a halt, the young turtle could only stare as his Master was carried off. "Oh shell! What... who... I've got to-!" Cutting himself off, he reached down and pulled out one of the turtle-shell communicators Donatello had built for them. Snapping it open with a flick of his wrist. "Guys! Guys! Get out here quick! Something's happened!"

A second later, the voice of Donatello came in through the Shell-Cel's speaker. "_Donny here, Leo... what's wrong_?"

"It's Master Splinter!" Leo looked grimly into the direction of the fast-disappearing creature. "He's been taken by... something! Hurry!"

oooOOOooo

_ Curbside, In Front of the 23rd Precinct,_

_Manhattan, NYC... _

"Coffee, Bluestone?"

Looking up from where he was perched on the fender of Elisa's old car, Det. Matt Bluestone smiled and gratefully accepted the paper cup Elisa handed him. "Thanks, partner!"

"Just the way you like it," Elisa replied, pausing to take a sip of her own cup. Outside on the sidewalk facing the police building, the two of them reflexively looked up into the Manhattan skyline. "Nope, they're not out there yet," she mused, brushing her raven hair out of her face.

"Gotten used to knowing they're around, eh?" Matt quipped.

"More or less," Elisa said. "It's good to have them along. Best form of backup a girl could have."

Matt arched one eyebrow. "Hey, are you saying I'm not?"

Laughing, Elisa said, "No way, Matt! Out of anyone on the force, you're the best partner I've had in a long time."

"You're just saying that because I know your deepest secret," Matt said with a smile.

Elisa just rolled her eyes. Fortunately, she was saved from replying further by a squawk from the radio transmitter in her car. Leaning over, she reached inside and snagged the hand-microphone. "Maza here, go ahead!"

"_Detective, this is Unit-17,_" came the reply. "_Got a report of some roughnecks busting up a shop on 124th Street... requesting assistance!_"

Elisa shot a loot to Matt, who replied, "Three guesses, and the first two are taken!" He turned to get into the passenger seat.

"My partner and I are on the way," Elisa stated. "Any and all units nearby, join up there. Just don't start the party without us!" Elisa cautioned, tossing her coffee aside as she turned to head for the driver's side door of her car. "Ready, Bluestone?"

Matt sighed and tossed his half-finished cup into a nearby trash can. "So much for a quiet night on the beat!"

oooOOOooo

Back on the rooftop, Leo was still staring out into the night sky when his three brothers emerged onto the rooftop.

Leading the way, Raphael was the first to reach his side. "Leo! what's goin' on here?"

Leonardo muttered, "Some... someone just kidnapped Splinter. They took off in that direction!"

Standing next to them, Donatello squinted as he peered off into the distance. "Have they gotten far?"

"Afraid so... whatever it was, it was flying too fast for me to stop it!"

"Flyin'? Great! We're dealin' with some freakin' super-man wannabe?" Raphael snarled.

"It had wings, like a bat," Leo said.

"Wings? That jerk Screwloose is back?" Mikey gasped.

"No, it wasn't that mutant... I'm sure of that," Leo replied firmly.

"Well, if it wasn't that jerk, could it have been one of Raptarr's Avian enemies?" Mikey asked.

Taking a deep breath, Leo explained, "No, It was... something else! It looked definitely female, with blue skin and... it had a tail," Leo replied.

"Could be a flying smurf," Mikey quipped, just before he got slapped against the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You come with a Brightness knob?" Raph glared at his sibling.

Donny cupped his chin, thinking for a moment. "Blue skin... wings... and a tail? Hey! Hey, Fellas! I think I've got it!"

"Well, spill it, Brainiac!" Raph said.

"Well, I've been hearing some stuff on the local news lately... from this guy named Travis Marshal. He's done a few reports on some critters called gargoyles."

"Gargoyles, huh!" Raph sneered. "I thought those were just old statues on the city churches?"

Shaking his head, Donny went on to explain. "According to some accounts, these gargoyles are stopping muggings and other crimes around Central Park,"

"Hey, that's musclin' in on our jobs!" Michelangelo stated with mock-indignation, grinning at Raphael.

He scowled, "Whatevah! Look, if these 'goyles are for real, then why would one of them kidnap Splinter?"

Leo rubbed his chin. "Whatever the case is, we need to find out... and the one place to start is where they've been seen the most."

"That old cathedral on St. Daimen's?" Mikey quipped, getting a smack from Raph. "Ow!"

"No, I mean the place Donny just mentioned," Leo said with a frown. "C'mon guys! We're off to take a walk in Central Park!"

oooOOOooo

_ The Battleshell, Parked near Central Park,_

_Upper Manhattan, NYC... _

"Ahem... your dinner is served, Miss O'Neil!"

Sitting in the open side door of the heavily-modified battle-van, April O'Neil smiled at her companion for the evening. "Why, thank you garcon," she said, taking the white Styrofoam container from his hands, before opening it to sniff appreciatively at the toothsome aroma wafting up with the steam from inside. "Hmm, smells good!"

"Should be good," Casey Jones said with a grin. "Ol' Chang makes th' best Chinese take-out in all of New York!" Leaning against the side of the vehicle, he opened his own container and smiled widely. "Ahh... dragon and phoenix! Nothin' bettah!"

Digging in with her own chopsticks, April shook her head. "When you said you knew the best place to get a late dinner, I didn't expect all of this, Casey," she said.

Slurping up a sizable steamed shrimp, the dark-haired Casey swallowed thickly before saying, "Ah, well... I, ah, just figured you'd want somethin', well... edible, rather than some fancy-pants place t' sit down at?"

April gave him an arched look, before she smiled. "It's okay, I was just teasing, Mr. Jones... this is, quite edible, and tasty, too."

With a soft sigh of relief, Casey said, "Ah... good!"

For a few moments, the only sounds they made were the slurp of lo mien, the click of chopsticks and the satisfied sounds people usually make when they've had their fill of good food. Finishing up, Casey took the remains and containers to go pitch them into a nearby trash can.

"We've got some time t'kill, April... you wanna, head back to the shop?"

"Actually, we'd better get the Battleshell back to the boys," she said. Giving Casey an arched look, she added, "I can't believe you convinced them to let you take it out from the Lair's garage!"

"Hey, Donny and the guys may have a killer, subterranean workshop," Casey said, "but, somet'ings ya just gotta handle in a full autoshop, ya know?" Brushing his hands off, he said, "C'mon then, let's take this puppy back an' put her t'bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Moving quickly, she clambered into the vehicle, taking a moment to toss her purse on the passenger seat...where a small, shell-shaped object tumbled out to lay on the seat cushion, it's single green 'Active' light blinking rapidly.

Frowning, April mused aloud, "Huh... wonder what the boys are doing at this time of night?" Reaching down, she picked up the Shell-Cel Donatello had given her, snapping it open with her thumb. All at once, the air was filled with the harsh sounds of young male voices, whispering.

"_...told you, this was a waste of time!_"

"_Knock it off, Raph! This is the best place to look!_"

"_Dude, if they were to come out this way, there's some premo pizza shack on the corner!_"

"_Mikey, quit goofing around and get with the program!_"

Intrigued, April flicked the talk switch, adding her voice to the mix. "Yo, Turtles, this is April. What's going on?"

"_April?_" Leonardo's voice sounded surprised.

"_April! Yo, girlfriend,_" came Mikey's voice. "_How's it hangin'?_"

"_Mikey, knock it off! **WHAP!**_"

"_OW!_"

"_Ah, sorry but... we can't talk now, April!_" Leo said at length.

Casey looked at the Shell-Cel. "Wha'dhe say?"

Puzzled, April shot back, "What are you guys doing? Is something wrong?"

"_Not **now,** April!_" This came from Raphael. "_We're busy! Hey, wings over Central Park! Let's go!_" With that, the comlink went dead.

"Guys? Guys?" She glared at the shell-com, which was now only receiving dead air.

"Oh, swell," Casey muttered. "What's got their collective shells up in a twist, eh?"

Reaching for the keys to the Battleshell, April started to maneuver herself towards the driver's seat. "Get in, Casey!" She quickly jammed them into the starter and twisted, bringing the vehicle to life.

"Woah, April!" Casey reached back to slam the side door shut, and he barely got his backside into the passenger seat as April gunned the engine and sent them speeding off down the street. "What's goin' on here?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is -- if it's got Raph riled up -- we better check it out!"

oooOOOooo

_ The Sky over Central Park,_

_Manhattan, NYC, Moments Later... _

"I don't think it's out here, Broadway!"

"It's gotta be here, Lex!" Soaring on a low thermal, the pair of young gargoyles moved slowly across the wide vista of New York's famous landmark; heading towards the sound end of the park, as Broadway scanned the ground intently.

"I... don't think so, big guy," Lex said. "I mean, he's got to have moved on, don't you think?"

"Not Geseppi! He never leaves the part if business is doing good!" Lifting up as they neared a copse of trees, the burly warrior shaded his eyes a bit, before he suddenly pointed down towards a small crosswalk intersecting the green sward below. "Hey, there it is now!" Leaning into a stoop, he shot towards the ground.

"Slow down!" Lex called after him, following in his wake.

Together, the two landed near a vendor's cart near a fountain, that rested near the sidewalk. "Ahhh!" Broadway rubbed his hands together. "I just knew he'd be here still!" Stepping up next to the cart, Broadway leaned down to inspect the lock on the top of the cart. Even with that in place, it nevertheless provided no trouble for Broadway, as he used his talon to crack it before he opened the top.

"You know, if Goliath ever finds out about your late night 'snacks'," Lex cautioned, watching as his rookery brother.

"Hey, this isn't just for me," Broadway said, grinning as he sniffed the aroma of warm dough and flavorful seasonings inside the cart. Reaching in, he fished out several giant-sized pretzels. "These are for Angela! Besides, it's not like I'm stealing them."

"Oh, is that your excuse?" Lex shook his head, laughing. "Come on, lets just get this over with and get going."

Getting some money out from a hidden pouch in his loincloth, Broadway said, "Okay, okay! I never hear you complaining when I get us a little bit between meals!" He put the money on top of the cart under the lock, before he turned and offered a pretzel to Lex. "Want one? A little snack never hurt ya."

"No, but it sure shows up on you!" Lex gave his rookery brother a poke in the middle.

"So, I'll work it off later, when we have our sparing match." Sniffing appreciatively, Broadway lifted one of the pretzels to his lips... just as something sailed past his head, snatching the treat from between his talons! "Huh?"

"What in the world-?" Blinking, both Lex and Broadway turned in surprise, just in time to see a pointed, metal object imbed itself in a nearly tree, amid the remains of his treat splattered there.

Lex got a creeping feeling up and down his neck. "Where'd that come from?"

"Over here!"

Turning quickly, Lex spied a pair of eyes, glittering in the shadows. "Great! Of all the nights, now we get caught!"

You took the words outta my mouth, you little fungus!" Before he or Broadway could react, the owner of the eyes emerged, revealing themselves as a creature neither gargoyle had seen before; a bipedal, walking, talking... _turtle_?

"Who are you?" Broadway asked in shock.

"What are you?" Lexington followed, blinking at the creature standing before them.

"Your worst nightmare," Raphael snarled, glaring at the two young warriors. "Unless you give Splinter back, right now!"

"Splinter?" Broadway looked at Lex, puzzled. "Why would he want a splinter?"

Lex said archly, "I think that's someone's name, Broadway!"

Scowling, the ninja turtle took a step forwards. "Splinter IS someone, you freak! You ought to know, since your kind took him from us!"

Lex and Broadway blinked, stepping back from him, even more confused. "'Our kind'? What do you mean by that?" Lex asked.

"He means," another voice spoke up, this time from behind the two gargoyles, "either return our sensei, or face the consequences." Stepping out from the shadows near a park bench, Leonardo emerged into the light from a street lamp, his swords drawn at the ready.

"Man, we've got more company!" Broadway rumbled.

"Actually, Dude," a third voice echoed from overhead, "two's just company!"

"But FOUR's an even team," another voice chimed in, just as Donatello and Michelangelo dropped down from the branched of a tree.

Both warriors looked from one turtle to the rest. "Broadway, this doesn't look good!"

"It's gonna look a lot worse, unless you tell us where Splinter is," Raphael growled. "Now, tell us!"

Just then, the sound of air whooshing overhead made everyone duck in reflex, just as three shapes dropped out of the night sky next to Lex and Broadway. The turtles scampered back a few paces, taken by momentary surprise by the sight of Goliath, Hudson and Brooklyn.

"Goliath!" Lex crowed.

"Are we glad to see you guys!" Broadway added.

"We came looking to re-join you before we headed back home," Goliath explained, keeping his eyes on the four teen turtles. "What manner of... strangeness is this?"

"This is New York," Brooklyn quipped, glaring at the weapons in the foursome's hands. "You don't get any stranger than this!"

At that, Raph stiffened and snarled, "You talkin' about us!"

"Raph, be careful! There's more of them than us, now!" Donny cautioned.

"Yeah, and are they ug-lee!" Mike snorted.

Raphael snarled and whipped out his other sai. "You guys can crunch numbers... me, I'm crunchin' some SKULLS!" With that, Raphael launched himself towards the gargoyles, swinging out his sai towards Goliath.

"Look out!" Brooklyn shouted, shoving Goliath out of the line of the ninja's attack as he threw a vicious punch to counter Raph's charge. The blow connected with a CRACK of knuckles against flesh, and Raph sailed backwards to land heavily on his back.

Leo slapped his face. "Rapha-EL!" he groaned. Recovering, he turned to face the gargoyles. "Come on! We'll have to pull his backside out of the fire again!"

"Just remember to leave one of them conscious," Donny reminded him. "We still have to learn where Master Splinter is." Together, they moved to help Raph up, flanking him as the gargoyles took up a defensive stance.

"I vote for the skinny, green dude!" Mike offered.

Lex overheard the comment, and sighed. "Why does everyone always want to pick on me?"

"Well, you are the smallest, Lex," Broadway offered.

"Quiet down, lads," Hudson cautioned sharply, "'cause here they come again!"

In a heartbeat, the four teens were caught in the millrace of sailing bodies, limbs and wings. Moving with amazing speed, the gargoyles quickly split the foursome apart, forcing Raph against Brooklyn, Leo against Hudson, and Donny and Mike to fight Goliath, Broadway and Lex.

"I'll take the one on the left," Donny told his brother. "Get the ugly one!"

"Which one's the ugly one?" Mike snorted, ducking just as Lexington made a leaping charge at his head. "Whoa! That little dude's quick!"

Facing Hudson, Leo squared off with one of his swords, quickly analyzing the old soldier's technique as they circled one another. "That sword," he said, eying the blade in Hudson's fist. "It's got to be an antique!"

"Funny thing aboot us old relics-!" Hudson growled, slashing out with deceptive speed and skill, which Leo met with a series of lightning-fast parries. For several moments, they wove steel amid a gamellan chorus of singing blows... until Hudson worked under Leo's guard and wrenched his katana away with a flick of his wrist.

Awestruck, Leo watched as the sword sailed off into the night.

"We may look old," Hudson quipped, "but, we still carry an edge!"

Leo recovered quickly, drawing his second katana. "I'm impressed... but, I also carry a spare!"

Hudson nodded, motioning towards the young turtle. "Come ahead, then..."

Elsewhere, jockeying for position, both Brooklyn and Raphael eyed one another, ignoring the rest of the fight going on around them. "Oh, I am gonna love kickin' yer butt, beak-freak!" Raph snarled, bringing his sais up in an attack pose.

"Oh really?" Brooklyn growled, his eyes flaring white. "Why don't you show me how to use the power of those FORKS, Obi-wan!"

Raphael rumbled deep in his throat. "That's it!" With a yell, he launched a savage kick at Brooklyn's head, twisting in mid-air when the crimson warrior turned aside at the last second. Unable to get clear in time, Brooklyn fell backwards as Raph stuck him two hard blows across his face.

"Boo-yah!" Raph drew back to strike again, only to find himself upended when Brooklyn lashed out with his tail, smacking the red lash against his legs.

"Goliath! These joker's mean business!" Brooklyn called out.

Warding off Donny's bo staff, Goliath rumbled, "We will not be taken down so easily!"

"Neither will we!" Donny launched himself into a spinning attack...

oooOOOooo

_ Entrance to Central Park, That Same Moment... _

Brakes screeching, Elisa's car nearly did a nose dive over the curb as she brought it to a halt. Without killing the engine, she and Matt were scrambling out, pausing only long enough to hear the faint sounds of a fight in the park beyond the open iron gates before them.

"Sounds like some punks couldn't stay in bed tonight!" Matt said.

Elisa reached back down into the car, pulling out the hand-mic. "Maza here! Responding to a possible disturbance in South Central Park," she said. "Send back-up and a meat-wagon, at once!" She tossed the mic back inside. "You got your vest on, Matt?"

"Never leave home with out it!" Both detectives stepped away from the vehicle. Matt was nearly at the park entrance... when a flash of headlights suddenly washed over them. preceding the arrival of a speeding... van?

"What in-? Matt! Watch out!" Elisa's warning came just in time; allowing Matt to avoid the van, which nearly jumped the curb as it screeched to a halt.

Moving to Matt's side, Elisa asked, "You all right?"

"Just lost about five-years growth," Matt replied. "Who in Sam's Hill just tried to-?"

He was cut off when a pair of figures boiled out of the strange van -- a slim redhead and a tall, dark-haired guy -- and came to a stop at the curb. "April, are ya nuts? Ya nearly pancaked that guy!"

"He's fine, but the boys won't be!" April said, barely giving either Matt or Elisa a glance. "Come on! The tracker says they're in there!"

As Elisa and Matt watched in surprise, they both started at a run towards the park entrance. "Hold it!" Elisa shouted, regaining her wits. "NYPD! Stop right there!"

The woman froze in mid-stride, turning to stare as both detectives moved to block her path. "Oh! Um... Hi there, ah-!"

"I believe the correct term is 'Officer'," Matt interjected, flipping his overcoat open to show his badge. "Detectives Bluestone and Maza, Twenty-Third Precinct. Care to identify yourselves?"

Both April and Casey looked at each other, clearly nervous before the two detectives. "Well, ah... I'm April O'Neil, and this is Casey-."

"Jones," Casey said, giving both detectives a hard stare. "Casey Jones."

"Just what are you and your friend doing here, Miss O'Neil?" Elisa asked.

"That's kinda our business," Casey said. "We're not breakin' any laws here!"

"Casey! Don't agrivate the officers, okay?" April faced both Matt and Elisa. "Sorry, but we really do have to take care of something... so, if you'll just excuse us-!"

She started to step around the two detectives, but Elisa blocked her again. "Sorry, Miss O'Neil, but I can't allow you to go any further," she said firmly. "Official Police business."

April looked past them, worry coloring her face. "Well, ah... that's good to see New York's Finest are, well, still on the job!" She looked over her shoulder at Casey.

"Y'know, Officers," he said. "I thought I saw some, err, rather suspicious looking guys back that way! Just six blocks back! They might be th' guys you're looking for!"

Just then, the sound of something heavy crashing through something else echoed over the wall behind them.

April nudged Casey, muttering softly, "We don't have time for this!"

Matt looked over towards that direction, then nodded to Elisa, who got the hint. "Thank you, Mr. Jones. I'll have Dispatch send another unit to check it out. Right now, you need to clear out of here. This place isn't safe for anyone!" she said.

April looked obviously nervous, but seemed resolved about staying when she said, "You can't tell us we can't go into Central Park!"

Casey piped up, "Yeah, we're both citizens! We've got rights t'visit it, whene'vah we see fit!"

"You'll be seeing a lot more than that," Matt said absently, before adding in with, "Folks, but we have a dangerous situation here. Your life could be threatened!"

"Hey, I've been in here dozens of times," April shot back. "What could be so bad about Central Park?"

Before Elisa or Matt could answer, the sound of something HUGE bellowing cut through the air like a cannon shot. A split second later, something passed between April and the two detectives like a green blur, before slamming into the side of the Battleshell!

As one, the three turned towards her vehicle... while April and Casey were only mildly shocked, Elisa and Batt were dumbfounded at what they saw: a human-sized, human-looking TURTLE, laying in the large dent its shell had made in the hood of April's car.

"Mikey!" April gasped, moving to help her friend. She only got two steps, when she heard the sound of two guns being cocked.

"Freeze!" both detectives said, unsure what to make of this new arrival. "Miss O'Neil, get back, now!"

"Oooh, man... make a note: the big guy doesn't like to be called 'lardo'," the turtle groaned, raising up from the site of impact. Shaking his head, Michelangelo blinked before looking at his two friends. "Huh? April? Casey? Didn't Leo tell you to butt out?"

Matt arched one eyebrow, but he never lowered his guard. "O-kay...giant, talking, turtles! That's a new one, even for me!"

"Whoever you are... well, whatever you are, get your hands up," Elisa ordered.

Mikey just then noticed the two detectives, and their weapons. "Whoa, the Fuzz!" Getting up, he held out his hands to wave them off. "Dudes, you might wanna check yer aim! There's something else in the park that needs to be cuffed, other than me!"

"Oh? Such as what?" Matt asked.

The bellow of an enraged gargoyle, following the solid crunch of metal and glass behind them all, put it better than anything Mike could have said at the moment: Raphael and Brooklyn had careened over the wall, landing together on top of Elisa's car, driving it into the pavement when their weight burst all four tires!

When the detectives turned to stare in complete shock at the carnage, Both April and Casey were just as flabbergasted.

Mikey sighed, "Geez... sure hope they've paid their premiums!"

Oblivious to their audience, both Raph and Brooklyn slowly got to their feet. "Ha... huh, ha-had enough, loser?" Raphael snarled.

"Oh, I... I've only BEGUN to... to fight," the beaked warrior growled, though his voice was colored with exhaustion.

"Brooklyn!" Elisa snapped, getting a bit peeved with all the sudden twists this night was taking.

Whipping his head around, Brooklyn spied his two friends and groaned, "Oh boy... this is getting better and better!"

Raph crouched down, his eyes locked on Brooklyn's exposed neck. "The best is yet to come, chum!" With that, he surged forward, drawing back one fist to smash it against the red gargoyles' back...

CLACK!

Only to skid to a halt, as the barrel of Matt's service pistol loomed large in between his eyes.

"Not so fast... chum!" Matt said with conviction. "Either back off, or else!"

Raph growled, glaring at the copper-haired detective. "If you think that peashooter's gonna stop me-!"

"Raph, cool it, man!" Casey and April both moved to keep the hotheaded teen from causing further trouble. "Even you're no match for a speeding bullet!"

"Calm down, Raphael! Where are the others?" April asked.

Brooklyn gaped at the young woman. "Elisa... who're these people? Are they in with these shell backs?"

Elisa moved to Brooklyn's side. "Look, until we figure this out, don't start anything further, okay?"

"Don't worry about startin' nothin'," Raph rumbled, "'cause I'm gonna finish it, unless the Beak Freak an' his buddies start talkin'!"

"Acutally," a deep voice growled from above. "Talking is JUST what we'd like to hear." From over the wall, Goliath and Hudson appeared, followed by Lex and Broadway. Both Leo and Donny were being carried between them; their arms trapped by two lengths of steel fencing, wrapped around them like twisty-ties.

"Ah, crud!" Raph groaned.

"Duuuude... we're whupped!" Mike seconded, letting some of the fight go out of him.

Matt had his pistol still trained on Raph, but he looked at the new arrivals and shook his head. "Swell, two more turtles... we looking at an invasion here?"

Both Elisa and Brooklyn turned to face the others. "Goliath! You got the other two!" Brooklyn grinned.

"They were a tough pair, no doobt aboot it," Hudson nodded, holding up Leo's swords and Donny's staff. "But, we got them wi' sheer numbers."

April looked livid. Before anyone could stop her, she marched straight towards Goliath and pointed a finger at him threateningly. "I don't know what... who you are, but you let my friends go!"

Broadway blinked. "Where'd she come from?"

"Looks like she's with them!" Lex prompted.

Goliath stared down at the short redhead, before he growled. "If these... creatures are you're friends-."

"They're not creatures, they're turtles!" April nearly reached back to throw a punch at the big gargoyle, only to be restrained by Casey.

"Hey, now's not th' time t'go off half-cocked, sweetheart!" The Brooklyn-born street tough glared at Goliath. "Besides, if these bozos don't let our friends go an' give with some answers, THEN we can start crackin' some skulls!"

"Why wait?" Raph snarled. "Let's just get on with it!"

"Everyone just settle, down, now!" Elisa shouted. Turning, she looked to Goliath. "What's going on?"

Goliath wasn't one to back down, even in the face threats by the Turtles' friends, but he said, "These... turtles, sought to attack us in the park, without provocation."

"We were only gonna ask these wingnuts a few questions," Mikey said.

"Oh, fine way to ask a question," Broadway grumped. "At the point of a sword!" He and Lex shoved Leo and Don towards the other two, while the entire clan moved to surround them.

As April and Casey moved to help Raph and Mikey try to free their brothers, Donny said sourly, "Considering what had happened, we felt it was the best way to get you to listen to reason."

"Did ye ever think tae try just askin' us, wi'out pullin' steel, lad?" Hudson said.

"Considering what's at stake for us, we didn't feel we had any other choice," Leo admitted.

Elisa -- who'd been trying to follow this verbal volley -- threw up her hands and said, "Okay, that's enough! Look, I don't know what's going on, but we're taking this back inside the park to sort it all out.

Matt nodded, "Especially before someone comes along and puts us all on the Six-O'Clock news!"

Mikey just had to pipe up, "Stranger things have made the headlines, dude!"

WHAP!

"Ouch! Hey!"

oooOOOooo

_ An Unknown Location, At the Same Time,_

_Somewhere in NYC... _

Coming to his senses, the first thought that came to Splinter's mind was What... has happened? He moaned softly and tried to roll to his feet. but he couldn't move his hands or his legs!

Somewhere behind him, the sound of footsteps preceded a low voice -- feminine, yet very sinister-sounding! -- that said, "So, you are finally awake? Good. I was afraid I had hit you too hard to keep you... complacent."

Grunting, Splinter struggled against the bonds on his limbs, but he found his strength could not budge them. "Ohhh, what madness is this?" Splinter opened his eyes... and at once wished he hadn't!

All around him were old packing crates, rotting pallets and piles of old litter. Light filtered in through several broken and shot-out windows, revealing the grungy floor and aged walls. But what made him worried was the sight of a blue-skinned, three toed foot before his face... and the rest of the creature that was attached to it!

"Who... are you?"

Demona said, "It matters not to you who I am, old rat! To humor you, though... the humans call me Demona, and I am a gargoyle."

Splinter gasped. "Wh-what... do you want with me?"

She fixed him with a frank, calculating stare. "Though, I will admit I am surprised to find out the one I seek is... an apparent aberration of nature. In the end, I guess it does not matter." She crouched down and grabbed the collar of Splinter's kimono. "What matter's is... what I have in store for you."

Splinter grimaced. "What do you mean?"

Rising, Demona dragged Splinter bodily into the air. "You will see... soon enough, descendant of the Hamato Clan."

As Splinter's eyes widened in shock, Demona just chuckled briefly, before carrying the old warrior away from the light, into the shadows with her.

oooOOOooo

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

SHELLSHOCKED! - PART 2

A Gargoyles/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr.

DISCLAIMER : _This is a fan-fiction story, based on characters and situations from Disney's animated TV series "Gargoyles", and the 4-Kinds Entertainment series "Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles". This has been written solely for other fans of the show to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of one's I created, are TM and Copyrighted by their respective licensees, and are used without their knowledge. The plot and original story are my own creation._

_Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original shows._

AUTHOR'S NOTE : _Well, here it is, the next chapter to one of my latest Crossover attempts... and believe me, I was beating my head against the keys to get this one finished. Part of the problem was what I was going to do with part of the_

_plot, but I have it figured out now... and believe me, the story to follow is going to be a doozy! (well, it won't feature the gargoyles, but it will be a lead-in to a new story where the gargoyles return!)_

_Big thanks to everyone that wrote me with comments and feedback for the first chapter. Looking forward to hearing more about this one._

_And a special thanks to my friend Seri (aka Wavelength) for beta-reading this chapter. Many thanks, hon!_

_And with that, on with the story... Enjoy!_

"Shellshocked, Part 2"

oooOOOooo

Michelangelo : "Previously, on "Shellshocked", dude..."

Shot of Angela, being seen to by Goliath and Elisa.

Goliath : "Angela will rest and recover soon, and she is under the best of care . . . For now, we need concentrate on our patrols tonight."

Shot of Splinter's vision, cut to scenes of the four Turtles.

Splinter : "This warning... it is as urgent as it is puzzling. I must divine its meaning!"

Shot of Demona kidnapping Splinter; her dragging him off inside an abandoned warehouse.

Donnatello : "According to some accounts, these gargoyles are stopping muggings and other crimes around Central Park."

Raphael : "Look, if these 'goyles are for real, then why would one of them kidnap Splinter?"

April : "Whatever it is, I'd better check it out!"

Show April reaching for her Shell-Cel; while Matt and Elisa drive towards Central Park.

Elisa : "We've got reports of... someone instigating attacks on innocent patrons of Central Park."

Shot of Michelangelo crashing into the Battleshell; Brooklyn and Raphael smashing into Elisa's cruiser.

Goliath : "These... friends, sought to attack us in the park, without provocation."

Shot of Raphael and Brooklyn squaring off against each other!

Elisa : "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we're taking this back inside the park to sort it all out,"

oooOOOooo

_ The Interior, Central Park, Manhattan, NYC... _

"You gotta lot of explainin' to do, Beak-Boy!"

"Oh, like you're so green and clean yourself, Shellhead?"

Digging in with her heels, April O'Neil braced herself against Raphael's chest, using all of her weight to keep him in check; along with help from Casey Jones. "Enough with the 'green' cracks, already!" she said sharply, glaring over at Brooklyn.

"Yeah, they really ain't helpin' matters here!" Casey grunted, just as Raph elbowed him in the gut.

Both Matt and Elisa were in between the two groups, both trying to play referee while tempers were starting to boil up again... especially those belonging to the number-one hotheads on each side. "Goliath, they've got a point! We'll never resolve anything if a pair certain someone's don't cool it!"

Goliath was in complete agreement; both he and Broadway were practically sitting on top of Brooklyn, trying to keep the beaked gargoyle from bursting across to start fighting Raphael again. "Elisa is right, enough is enough!" He faced Brooklyn and cut him off before he could fire off another barbed retort. "Brooklyn, cease! All of this bickering will get us nowhere!"

Across the way, Leonardo stepped in front of Raph, just as Donatello and Michelangelo moved to help their friends hold Raph back. "I agree! We've wasted enough time with this... and we won't get any closer to finding our sensei, unless we knock it off, okay?" He looked pointedly at Raph.

Realizing that his brothers and their friends we're all in accordance, Raphael sighed before he glared at the gargoyles one last time. "Fine... okay! I'm cool."

Seeing their brother relax, Casey, Mikey and Don loosened their grip slightly. "Just stay frosty, Raph, 'kay?" Casey muttered.

Sighing with relief, Matt looked at Elisa. "Did you ever think we'd have a night like this?"

"Even dealing with Oberon's Children would be tame, compared to this," Elisa said in an undertone, before she faced the turtles and their friends. "Okay, now can someone explain to me just what is the cause for this little rumble tonight?"

Leonardo faced the detective squarely. "We just wanted to know what they did with our Master Splinter. He was taken from us, not long ago from a rooftop near our home."

"Look, we keep tellin' you," Broadway stated, "we don't know who this Splinter is."

"We never even heard of that name, or you guys either until tonight, for that matter!" Lex chorused.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah, and blaming us for his disappearance isn't exactly cool, ya know!"

Hudson put up a calming hand, "Lads, settle yerselves. These fellows wouldn't have attacked ye, if they didn't think we had somethin' tae do wi' their master's disappearance."

Goliath nodded in agreement. "Instead of accusing us," he said to Leonardo, "tell us exactly what had happened?"

"Master Splinter was meditating on a rooftop... near our home," Leo explained, his face twisted in a frown as he recalled the events from earlier. "I was about to join him, when a gargoyle swooped down and carried him away."

Elisa and Matt looked at each other with concern. "Are you certain it was a gargoyle?" she asked.

"Leo's not the sort of turtle to make up stuff, lady." Raph grumbled.

"It was a gargoyle... it had wings, a tail, blue skin and red hair. It flew off before I could move to chase it down."

"Blue skin? Red hair?" Elisa's eyes widened, just as each of her friends got looks of worry and anger over their faces.

"Demona!" Brooklyn rumbled darkly.

"Oh, crud," Matt seconded. "If it was Demona-!"

Elisa cut him off quickly. "It's the only other gargoyle in all of Manhattan! It had to have been her."

"There's more of you dudes out there?" Mikey asked. "Woah... I'm definitely making sure I keep lookin UP when I go out at night!"

"Mikey, knock it off!" April looked at Elisa. "If this is true, then what would this 'Demona' want with Master Splinter?"

"What does it matter?" Raph snapped. "If these guys know this Demona, then they still have to tell us where she took 'im!" He started to move towards the clan, but Matt and Elisa moved to block him.

"Don't start this again, pal!" Matt said sharply.

Brooklyn pointed at Raph with a grimace. "Hey, Shellhead, just back off! Demona is our enemy," he said. "We wouldn't know where she is, and we don't have any clue as to why she does what she does!"

"Look, we're not gonna just stand here, arguin' with you wing-nuts all night!" Raphael snarled. "That blue-skinned witch has Splinter!"

Casey and the other brothers moved to bracket Raph. "Oh, man, we're gonna need some major asprin if this keeps up!"

Elisa reached the limit of her patience. Marching up to Raphael, she stabbed a finger into his face, before saying, "Hey, take my advice, mister! If Demona has your sensei, then you need to cool it and listen to my friends!"

"Elisa is right," Goliath said, moving up to support their human friend. "We've dealt with Demona in the past. If you are to find your master, we will have to work together to assist you in that task."

Leo glared at Raph. "Goliath has a point, Raphael."

"Yeah, even though we were at fault for attacking them first, we'd be idiots not to at least listen to them now," Donny stated.

Snarling, Raph turned away from his brothers. "Fine! You sit here an' talk to these wingnuts! I'm sick of talkin'!" He started to stalk off towards the center of the park. "I'm gonna find Splinter!"

Leo groaned. "Darnit, Raph!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "That's our lovable hothead, there!"

"He's just going off without a plan?" Lex asked. "He's nuts!"

"Well, he's got to wake up and see that this is something he can't do alone!" With that said, Brooklyn moved away from the groups to chase after Raph. Catching up to him after ten strides, he clapped a hand on his shoulder and jerked him to a stop. "Hey, you need to stop being stupid and listen," he said. "If you want to get Splinter back alive, you'll have to let us help."

Raphael turned his head slowly, glaring at the beaked warrior with utter malice. "Either move yer hand, or I'll snap it off and feed it to ya!"

Before Brooklyn could find out if Raph would back up that statement, both Goliath and Leonardo stepped in between the two, separating them forcefully.

"That's enough, Raph! Threatening them isn't going to help Splinter!"

"That goes for you as well, Brooklyn," Goliath stated firmly, as the others all moved in to join them. "If we are to stop Demona and free their master, we must work together and not against each other!"

"Hey, I'm sold on the concept!" Mikey chirped, smiling at Broadway. "Besides, having these dudes around should make for some excellent company if we get a chance to rumble!"

"That depends on if we can find out where Demona took Splinter," April said. "With a city this large, they could be anywhere!"

oooOOOooo

_ An Old Fish Cannery, At the Same Time... _

Hitting the stark, concrete floor with a pain-laced grunt, Splinter lay still in the center of a circle of light cast from the single, naked light bulb overhead. Bound at the wrists and ankles, along with a sinch-knot to hold his tail, the old Japanese rat moaned as his captor moved towards the shadows of the room.

Cautiously, Splinter craned his neck as he swept his eyes around the gloomy space. Wincing as he tried moving against his bonds, he realized that not even his skills of ninjitsu -- as good as they were -- could free him from the tight knots and ropes holding him.

_The teeth of a Mouser would even be welcome at this time!_ he told himself.

From the shadows, his captor slowly dragged a crate into the light, before seating herself to stare at the helpless rat. "I find it... almost fascinating, that a creature such as you even exists," Demona said, capping her wings about her shoulders. "Though magic surely didn't create you!"

Levering himself against one elbow, Splinter shoved his torso upright with a groan. "No. I was born a normal rat." Tucking his bound legs underneath, he rose to a kneeling position before the azure-skinned gargoyle. "The tale of my . . . transformation, is a long one, to be certain."

Snorting, Demona said, "A tale I am not particularly inclined to hear, old rat!" She eyed him steadily for a few moments. "You are a descendant of the Hamato Clan . . . how is that possible?"

"I am, after a fashion," Splinter said. "How is it that you know-?"

"I'll ask the questions here!" Demona snapped. "Explain how a creature such as you can claim such a lineage?"

Swallowing past the knot in his throat, Splinter briefly explained of his Master Yoshi; and how he learned the Hamato Clan lore and skills, by watching his master's training sessions.

"Intriguing," Demona murmured at length. "It seems I must work with what I am able to find." Rising, Demona turned and moved a wooden table closer into the light. On top of it, an object lay covered in a dirty oilcloth. "Are you familiar with the family treasures of the Hamato Clan? Especially... one particular treasure, called the _hako no tengu_?"

Splinter drew in a sharp breath, his eyes widening as he heard those words.

"I see you have," Demona smirked.

"That... is one of the sacred items of my master's clan!" Splinter

breathed. "How did you-!"

"Come to learn of it?" she finished for him. "Thanks to some astute research, I discovered this legendary mystical item in some old scrolls I obtained from Japan. One in particular named 'the Hamato Scroll'."

Splinter bristled, "That treasure is not for the likes of you! It can only be used by the descendants of the Hamato Clan-!"

She cut him off with a growl, before stating, "So I have read in the scrolls... but, fortunately, they also state, for one to access the power inside it, all I needed was to find one surviving member of that clan." She smiled wickedly. "That would be you!"

Splinter drew himself up as best as he could being bound, narrowing his eyes at her. "But you do not have the treasure... my master once said it had been lost to the clan ages ago."

Demona didn't lose one iota of her smile. Without a word, she pulled the cloth off of the crate... revealing an old, black-lacquered box of Oriental design, inlaid with faded, gold designs and writings.

With another gasp, Splinter seemed to sink back onto himself. "No!"

"Lost it might have been," Demona said with an air of superiority. "But, I have a knack for finding things... and now, you will tell me the secret to open it, so I may claim the power for myself!"

Splinter looked up, summoning what remained of his courage. "You must not ask me... to do this!" Shaking his head, the old rat said with conviction, "I will not open the Tengu Box for you!"

Demona snarled. Marching towards him, her toe talons clicking ominously on the concrete floor with every step, she thrust a claw-tipped finger into his face. "I have no time for foolish resolutions, rat! You will either open that box...!" Taking one hand, she removed a wicked-looking mace from where it hung at her waist. "Or, I will show you a whole new definition of pain!"

oooOOOooo

"We'd better start looking, while we still have time!" he said, shooting a last glance at Raphael. "Donny, do you have anything that might help us?"

The resident tech-head of the foursome grinned. "Actually, I've got a little something that I managed to get from that base belonging to those TCRI goons." He reached into a pouch on his belt, fishing out a small device that looked for all the

world like a jury-rigged PDA. "I've been tinkering with a new tracking scanner since our last fight with the Foot Clan..."

Matt blinked. "The Foot Clan?"

Elisa added, "That's what I was going to ask."

April filled them in quickly, "It's a gang of crooked ninjas... the boys fought their boss, The Shredder some years back. Trouble is, small clusters of the whole Clan still operate here and there in the city."

"They're as bad as those Purple Dragons!" Casey muttered.

Elisa and Matt both nodded. "I remember Chavez mentioning the both them," he stated. "We've had a few run-ins with those Purple Dragon punks before."

Donetello fiddled with his device, trying to get it to come online. Curious, Lex perched on a nearby park bench to peer over the

turtle-teen's shoulder. "Keen gear!" he muttered. "How'd you re-write the original OS to accommodate the new hardware?"

Donatello grinned, "Wasn't easy... considering the driver language for the sensor array's written in a totally new crypto! The hardest part actually was finding semi-conductors small enough to fit, and not be burnt out with continuous use."

At that, both Brooklyn and Raphael grimaced. "Eesh! Don't tell me th' shrimp's a geekazoid like Donny?"

"You haven't seen his laptop," Brooklyn muttered.

Goliath rumbled. "Donatello? How can this device of yours help us?"

Lex piped up, "It's like that tracking device the Hunters used on you!"

"The difference is my tracker doesn't need a relay bug," Donatello grinned, just before he frowned slightly, giving his hand-held device a light rap with his finger. "C'mon, Ziggy! Ah-hah! There we go!" At those words, the device suddenly began to emit a soft, intermittent PING as its screen glowed a pale green.

Holding it up, the ninja turtle shifted it from side to side. "I've got this fixed to follow specific genetic patterns... just like ours and Master Splinter's."

"From the looks of things," Matt said, looking over Donny's shoulder, "You've got a signal!"

Raph, Mikey and Leo all stared at their brother."Where's the signal coming from?" Leo prompted.

Donny grimaced at the readout. "It's faint... but, its coming from... THAT direction!" He pointed towards the back of a lone alleyway, just across the way from the entrance of the park.

Goliath was quick to act. "Lexington, see what's in that direction."

Lex quickly scampered towards the alley, using his agility to vault towards the back wall. At his heels were Donny and Raph, who followed the smallest gargoyle up to the top of the wall.

As they reached the top, the trio quickly surveyed the city vista before them. "Geez, there's nothing in that direction... save the River!" Raphael snorted.

Lex peered with a more knowledgeable eye - having been topside longer than the turtles - and commented, "Actually, it's what's on the other side that might be what we're looking for!" He called back down to the group below. "It looks like an old

cannery is in direct line of Donatello's tracker!"

Donatello nodded. "Makes sense... this is a part of the city that's not too populated. If Demona wanted to keep out of sight-."

"Well, what th' heck are we waitin' for?" Raphael growled. "We can get there fast by the sewers!" He started to swing a leg over the wall, but Donny stopped him in a split-second.

"Wait! We don't know what Demona has set up for defenses or traps!"

"It's a sure bet she's got some in place," Lex stated knowingly.

Raph growled and slapped Don's hand away. "Ahh, I'm not waitin' any longer!" With that, he kicked off the wall and sailed down into the darkness on the other side below them.

"Raph!"

From below, Leo called up, "What's happening?"

Donny grimaced and replied, "Raph didn't want to wait. He's gone off on his own!"

Below, Mikey shook his head. "That Bro of ours has got serious issues with patience, dude."

Goliath sighed, "Be that as it may, we cannot allow him to go after Demona alone." He turned to Hudson and Broadway. "Help with Elisa, Matt, Miss O'Neill and her friend, and follow after us." He looked at Leo and Mike. "I recommend you come with us. By air, we can follow your brother much easier by air."

"Agreed," Leo nodded. "Donny, follow with Lexington, Okay?"

"No problem! We'd better hurry though... they way Raph is, the fireworks shouldn't be long in starting!"

oooOOOooo

_ Outside the Fish Cannery, Moments Later... _

Having made good time without the others to slow him down, Raphael slipped over the side of the rooftop of a nearby warehouse, before dropping to the ground near the corner of the apparently-abandoned cannery.

Moving closer without a sound, the turtle teen grinned to himself. "Geez... ya think this Demona would have some sorta defense in place," Raphael muttered.

Inching forward along the wall, he paused instantly when he picked up the faint electric hum coming from something nearby. Glancing down, he spied the tiny, glowing lens of an electric eyebeam emitter. Looking up the wall, he spied what appeared to be some nasty-looking device attached to the wire leading back to the emitter.

"Well, now isn't this cozy?" he said, grinning. "She left the welcome mat out for me!" Stepping over the shin-level sensor, he continued to work his way along the wall. Reaching a low window nearby, Raph paused to check for more security measures, but only a simple lock barred anyone from getting access inside. Using one of his sais, he made short work of it.

"Pathetic!" Slipping inside, he said, "She could've used a few tips from Shredder."

The interior was barely lit -- small, emergency lamps lent a reddish, gloomy air inside -- and cluttered with stacks of crates and piles of unused materials. Sliding forwards into the dark spaces between the piles, Raph went on full alert. Mastah Splinter's in here . . . somewhere! he thought. Time t'go full-ninja mode!

oooOOOooo

On the same rooftop outside, Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington -- along with their turtle passengers -- landed and moved to survey the cannery's exterior.

"Is there any sign of your... brother, Raphael?" Goliath asked.

"If Raph didn't want to be found, you'd be hard pressed to find him, or any of us for that matter," Leo explained.

"You green-guys blend in around here real good!" Brooklyn said.

Mike grinned, "It's the art of invisibility... we're experts!"

Leo turned to Donny. "Anything on that tracker of yours?"

Donatello grimaced at his hand-held scanner. "The signal is a lot stronger here... but there's too much metal in the structures around here. I can't get an accurate fix!"

Lexington peered at the device, standing at Donny's side. "Can you boost the receiver power?"

"Not without a stronger power cell," Donny replied. "But, the signal IS coming from that cannery!" He pointed towards the nearby wall. "I think I can also see some of Demona's security devices from here, too."

"Impressive," Goliath said. "You and your brothers have keen eyes."

"We've, ah, kinda had a lot of practice lately! So, what's the plan, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at Goliath. "We can better cover this place if we split up; my brothers and I from the ground, you and your people from the roof." He reached for an object at his waist, and passed it to Goliath. "We can keep in touch with this. It's a Shell-Cel. Just tap the large button in the center to call us, if you run into trouble that is!"

"Agreed," Goliath nodded as he accepted the device. "If you find Demona, do not hesitate call for us as well."

"Trust me, you don't want to go after her without backup," Brooklyn stated wryly.

"Ditto to you guys, if you run across Raph," Donny stated.

Leo stepped to the edge of the roof. "Enough talk, guys. Let's go!"

As the turtles leapt from the roof, Goliath turned to Lexington. "I want you to stay here to wait for the others. Bring them along after they know what is going on."

"Gotcha, Goliath!"

oooOOOooo

With a growl of frustration, Demona hefted one fist and slammed it down against the table, making the Tengu Box jump a few inches from its surface. "I will not be this close -- this close! -- to obtaining what power lies inside this box!"

Cringing, what with his limbs bound fast, Splinter glared at Demona and said, "What you seek is not for you to claim, even if it does lie within the Box!"

"A power lies within that box," Demona said, glaring at the old rat. "Your own clan's scrolls said as much!"

"The Hamato Scroll also said that the box was never to be opened by outsiders... for respect of the spirits that made the treasure and its container!"

Stalking towards Splinter, Demona growled as she reached out and lifted him from the floor with one hand. "Spirits or no, I will not be denied! You were trained by a member of the original Hamato Clan, and you _will_ open that box!"

Gasping, Splinter struggled against her grip. "I . . . cannot! I will . . . not!"

Growling, Demona's eyes grew red with rage. "IF you cannot open this blasted box," she said, her voice dripping with menace as she brought her mace around. "You are of no further use to me! Now, one last time, old rat! Open that box, or die!"

Glaring at the female gargoyle, Splinter said nothing.

Lifting Splinter higher, Demona pulled her other arm back to put the full force of her strength behind her mace. "So be it!" Demona started to swing her arm forward-!

ka-TANG!

With a scream of pain, Demona let Splinter go suddenly, letting him fall to the floor in a heap while her other hand was struck; sending her mace sailing across the room.

"Leave him alone, WITCH!"

Curling her arm into her chest, Demona whirled around... and blinked in surprise at what she saw; a tall, muscular, human-sized TURTLE, wearing a red eye mask and accented knee and elbow guards, standing in the silhouette of a ruined doorway.

The turtle snarled at her, twirling a pair of forked sai into view. "Mastah Splintah! You all right?" He took several steps into the chamber.

Demona glared at Raphael. "Another mutant! I thought I spied you on the rooftop, when I captured this freak," she said, indicating Splinter.

"We're not freaks!" Raph shouted. "and you're gonna learn a painful lesson for taking my sensei!"

"Raphael!" Splinter called out. "Be careful, my son!"

"Don't worry!" Raph growled, raising his right arm into an overhand guard, while pointing the other at her as if he would impale her outright. "I'm not lettin' this witch get her slimy mitts on you again!"

Dropping into a fighting stance herself, Demona eyed Raph intently. "What you will or will not allow me to do, is purely dependant on your ability to breathe, freak!" She flexed her talons. "An ability which I will enjoy depriving you of... in seconds!"

"Let's see ya dance then, Demona!" With that, Raph sprang forward, tucking his twin sai against his forearms as he came in low to send a sweep kick at Demona's legs.

The azure female leapt over the telegraphed move, landing just behind Raphael. With a growl, she pulled her near-foot back, aiming her talons for the back of his head, only to have them meet the steel of his weapon as he pulled his arm around to block. Moving with the motion, Raphael whipped his other weapon around to jam the point into Demona's leg. She kicked out to keep the steel from piercing her flesh, turning her fall into a semi-tumble so that she landed on her hands.

Shoving hard, she tossed herself clear of her opponent, who recovered quickly by twisting into a defensive crouch.

Hissing, Demona curled her hands into fists. "You fight with the skills of ninja, but that does not impress me." She slowly started to circle towards Raph's left. "I've fought against many of the fighting styles of the humans!"

Raphael huffed, "Yeah, well you ain't fightin' any humans tonight!" Moving to an attack stance, he snarled, "Yer fightin' a turtle!" With that, he launched himself at her, his arms wind milling in a deadly, weaving dance as he brought both sais into play. Falling back, Demona was forced to take several shots of his attack against her forearms.

Raphael growled, "Give up, Demona! You can't beat me without weapons!"

"I don't need weapons to battle a freak like you, fool! Demona suddenly reached out through Raph's guard, grabbing onto the hard edge of his chest carapace and jerking back. As she did so, she planted one foot low onto his body, falling back to use her weight as leverage.

Before Raph could recover, he was sent sailing across the room to crash head-first into a wall.

Rolling to her feet, Demona chuckled, "That was an old technique, taught to armature soldiers!" She grinned as the youth scrambled to his feet once more. "Your fancy techniques are no match for simple battle skills," she goaded.

Raph growled, whipping his sai around to lay flat against his forearms. "Shut up, you!" With that, he charged at Demona full tilt, preparing to slash at her as he passed by.

Demona simply side-stepped his charge, snapping out with a flat-handed chop to the back of his neck as he sailed through the space she once occupied. Stumbling, Raph finally crashed into a small crate, turning it into so much match stick shrapnel.

Demona laughed. "You fight like some green amateur!"

From where he lay, Splinter winced as his pupil rose slowly to face the gargoyle. "Raphael! You are loosing focus, my son! Concentrate!"

"Save your breath, rat," Demona spat. "He doesn't have the experience I do!"

Staggering, Raph shook his head to try to clear it. "I don' . . . need no . . . experience ta kick yer tail between . . . yer teeth!"

Demona began circling Raphael, continuing her tirade to needle him further; "I've lived over one-thousand years, freak, and I've seen dozens of combat styles created by the humans... and, for every human that tried to used them against me, I have destroyed them all!" Coming behind the young turtle as he finally got to his feet, Demona added with a feral grin, "Still, there's something to be said for the simple tactics!" With that, she hefted both hands, clenched together to bring them crashing down on top of Raphael's head!

"Raphael!" Splinter called out.

However, Demona's blow landed short of the mark, as the ninja turtle suddenly yanked his head inside his shell, making both of Demona's arms fall across the opening with a loud smack!

Before she could recover, Raph seized both arms with his fists, holding them tight as he popped his head back out, forcing it in between Demona's outstretched arms. "Hey, you might have something there, sister!" he grinned wickedly. With a sudden

heave, he pulled on her arms with all of his strength, ducking under her body to add to his leverage as he flipped her over his back.

Unprepared this time, Demona screamed in rage as the move sent her sailing across the room.

Scooping up his weapons, Raphael lurched towards his master, keeping his eyes on Demona. "Sensei! Are you okay?"

"I am... alive, my son," Splinter replied.

Reaching down, Raphael quickly snapped the ropes holding the old rat prisoner. "C'mon... I gotta get you to a safe place!" He started to turn to lift Splinter into his arms... just as Demona crashed into him from the side in a wild tackle; sending them both sprawling to the floor.

For a span of moments, Splinter lay next to a wind milling

pile of blue and green limbs, as the two fighters snarled and grappled for an advantage. Eventually, Raph managed to get on top of the blue female, one fist raised to strike her across the face. Demona countered by raising her foot and planting it against the ninja's mid drift, kicking him off with a savage thrust.

Grunting, Raph rolled over as he landed, coming to his feet with both sais at the ready. As Demona scrambled to her feet, Raph snarled, "Come on... I ain't finished wi' you!"

Baring her fangs, she snapped, "You and your rat are both finished, freak!" Her eyes flared like twin crimson beacons, as she screamed in rage, surging forward to engage him.

The last thing she expected was the sudden whiplash of Splinter's tail across her legs, forcing her to stumble in surprise. Before she hit the floor, Raphael snapped out a kick that landed flush on her chin; snapping her head back with such force,

she flew back again with a sprawl of wings and limbs.

Raphael looked at his master. "Nice work, Sensei!"

"Thank me later," Splinter said urgently. "She will not stay down long!"

"Right!" Raph moved to his master's side, snatching him up from the floor before turning towards the rooms sole exit. "I just hope the others get here soon!"

Splinter looked at Raph in alarm. "Your brothers! We must warn them, before-!"

"Don't sweat it, Sensei," Raph said, hoping to reassure his teacher. "We've deal with some really freaky things this night! We can handle one more-!" He barely got to the doorway, when the whine of a powered dynamo made him snap his head around in surprise. "Ah, crud!"

"No! I will not lose, not like this!" Demona growled, sighting down the length of her laser rifle, triggering several blasts of

high-powered energy. The first one went slightly wide, carving a long gash in the wall nearby that made Raph leap on instinct through the doorway to safety. The other two shots raked the top of the doorway and the ceiling beyond.

Amid the noise of splintering wood and falling metal, Demona heard a shout of pain. Surging forward, she snapped her weapon around the door frame, looking for any sign of the two mutants... only to see clouds of debris and a pile of broken

overhead ducts; the victims of her laser barrage.

"Blast it!" she growled. She knew she heard one of the freaks call out in pain... there was no mistake about that! She called out, "Run of you like, mutant! You won't escape me for long!"

oooOOOooo

Somewhere in the depths of the cannery, the rest of the ninja turtles blinked; all heads turning towards the direction of the sounds of weapon fire. "Uh-oh," Mikey muttered. "Methinks that might be Raph's calling card!"

"Goliath did mention on the way over here that Demona had hi-tech weapons," Leo said, worry in his tone.

"Think we oughta call in the reserves?" Don asked.

"Better safe than sorry!" Leo flipped open his Shell-Cel. "Goliath! We've got sounds of weapons fire down here," he said into the microphone. "Going to check it out... so, you'd better get down here if you want to join the party!" Snapping the device closed, he looked at his brothers. "Come on!" With that, he led the other two into the darker parts of the building...

oooOOOooo

Back outside the cannery, Lexington looked up just as the sight of the Turtles' Battleshell arrived in the alley next to the building. Moving down the building quickly, he smiled when he saw Broadway, Elisa and Hudson exit from the back of the vehicle. "Guys! over here!"

Both gargoyles turned to face their fellow clanmate. "Lex!"

"Glad to see you guys!" He eyed the Battleshell, as their human companions exited from the cab. "Have fun riding over here?"

"Ach! I'll stick tae flying!" Hudson growled, giving Casey a glare. "Yon lad drives that wheeled abomination like a crazed fool!"

Elisa looked around. "Lex, where are th' others?"

He pointed towards the cannery. "They went inside to look for Raphael... they're going in from the roof and the ground floor!"

"Sounds like Leo's thinkin'," Casey said, coming up along with April and Matt.

"Did they find any sign of Demona yet?" Elisa asked, drawing her sidearm.

"I dunno, Goliath told me to wait for you guys, and tell you what was up so far."

At that point, the sound of laser fire could be heard inside the building.

"Uh, I think they might have found Demona," Broadway growled.

"We'll go help Goliath then," Hudson said. "Ye best go look for the turtles, lad... they might need yer help."

"I'm going too! No way I'm missin' out on a fight!" Casey said.

"I've helped the turtles before," April stated firmly. "You'll need our help."

Elisa stared at Matt, who said, "I'll wait here. Besides, if something goes wrong, one of us should call for backup!"

"Then let's get on wi' it," Hudson said. "Before Demona either harms our friends, or gets away!"

oooOOOooo

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

SHELLSHOCKED! - PART 3

A Gargoyles/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr.

DISCLAIMER : _This is a fan-fiction story, based on characters and situations from Disney's animated TV series "Gargoyles", and the 4-Kinds Entertainment series "Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles". This has been written solely for other fans of the show to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of one's I created, are TM and Copyrighted by their respective licensees, and are used without their knowledge. The plot and original story are my own creation._

_Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original shows._

AUTHOR'S NOTE : _Greetings all! Yes, I have returned to my former calling, and this is my first attempt at writing crossover fiction in several years... hope it goes over well._

"Shellshocked, Part 3"

oooOOOooo

Brooklyn : "Previously, on "Shellshocked"..."

Shot of Splinter, being kidnapped by Demona.

Demona : "You are a descendant of the Hamato Clan . . . Are you familiar with the family treasures . . . ?" Shot of Demona revealing the Tengu box. "Especially... one particular treasure, called the _hako no tengu_?"

April : "...what would this 'Demona' want with Master Splinter?"

Leonardo : "We'd better start looking, while we still have time!"

Shot of Donatello, using his PDA tracker; Shot of the Turtles and Gargoyles finding the old fish cannery.

Raphael : "Ahh, I'm not waitin' any longer!" Shot of Raphael sneaking past Demona's security machines; Facing Demona as she's about to attack Splinter. "Leave him alone, you witch!"

Demona : "I've fought against many of the fighting styles of the humans!" Shot of Demona battling Raph; forcing him down, only to have him toss her.

Raphael : "Yeah, well you ain't fightin' any humans tonight . . . Yer fightin' a turtle!"

Shot of Elisa, Matt and the others arriving at the cannery

Elisa : "Did they find any sign of Demona yet?"

Lex : "I dunno, Goliath told me to wait for you guys..."

Hudson : "We'll go help Goliath then . . . Before Demona either harms our friends, or gets away!"

oooOOOooo

_ An Abandoned Fish Cannery, Manhattan, NYC... _

Inside the Cannery, the main storage area was much like the rest of the abandoned building; old, dust-covered piles of misused equipment, rotting crates and rusting metal. It was here that Raphael had ducked into to seek a place to hide.

Crouched down behind a stack of crates, Raph tried to still his breathing. "Geez, what a psycho!" The stink of ozone filled the air -- from a still-hot gash scored along one point of his shell -- along with clouds of dust as he leaned back against the temporary shelter.

Somewhere on the same floor, but not too far away, he could hear the sound of more laser bursts, followed by the taunting call of Demona, drawing closer.

"Come out, freak! You won't make it far!"

Raph looked over at Splinter, and winced. The segment of the overhead air duct that had fallen had injured the old rat. How badly he couldn't tell, but with his master hurt, he wasn't able to move as quickly as he needed to.

_Damnit! Looks like I shoulda listened to th' Beak-Freak! he told himself. This witch's too much f'r one turtle alone!_ Listening intently, he could hear the noise of Demona's blaster; sounding like it was moving further off.

"Hold on, Splinter!" He grunted softly, picking the old rat up as he tried to keep them hidden behind several massive crates. Moving as silently as he could, he got them to a low doorway on the far side of the warehouse.

"Raphael...?"

"Hold on, Master," Raphael muttered softly. "I'll get ya t'safety."

"No... my son," Splinter replied, trying to keep his labored breathing shallow.

Raphael stared at his master with concern. The Old rat's face was twisted with pain. "Sorry, Mastah Splinter," Raphael apologized. "I didn't think you were hurt this bad!" He looked around, until he found a space between two more large crates to set his master down on the floor.

"What do I do now?" Raph grumbled. "If I leave you here to fight off that harpy, your injuries will get worse! And if I try to get you to safety, there's no guarantee that they won't be any better before I can find the guys!" He shook his head savagely. "Blast it! I should've stayed with the others, 'stead of runnin' off without backup!"

Amid his bemoaning, Raph felt Splinter put one of his wrinkled hands on his arm. "Hindsight... is always sharper than when we are looking... ahead, my son." Steadying himself, Splinter continued, "As it... stands... you cannot... fight this demon!"

"Then, what can I do?" Raph closes his eyes, frowning.

"You... cannot... fight her!" Splinter urged, staring hard at his student. "She... is... too strong!" Shaking his head, the old rat hissed urgently. "The only course... the one that is most logical... you must... find your... brothers! Only with their... aid... can you defeat her."

"No, Master!" Raphael snarled. "I will not abandon you! Even defeating a witch like her would mean nothin'... if we lost you!"

"Hey, no need to be a drama-llama, bro!"

Both Splinter and Raph looked up, seeing three sets of eyes gleaming in the shadows of the ceiling above. "Mikey???"

"Duh! And you call me slow!"

With that, the other three brothers dropped down. Leonardo quickly checked Splinter. "Master, are you-?"

"I am... alive, my son," the old rat replied. "However, the demon still lurks inside... this place!"

Just then, April and Lex arrived. "Guys!" April said, relieved to see them alive.

"April!" Donatello hissed. "Quiet!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm just glad to see-!"

Leo interrupted her, "We know, April... but, Demona's still at large!" He motioned towards Splinter. "You guys have got to get our sensei to safety, now!"

Lex nodded, addressing the four turtles. "We'll get Splinter clear... where's Demona?"

"Back in there," Raph said huskily, looking at Splinter with worry. "Where's the rest of your guys, Shorty?"

"They should be here in a second," Lex said, moving with April to help pull Splinter to his feet.

"We won't have a second if that she-witch starts shootin'!" Raphael growled.

"Another . . . of her, kind?" Splinter eyed Lex warily.

"No, Sensei," April said gently. "He's with us."

"Yeah, I'm one of the good guys," Lex said, nodding to April to help him walk with Splinter.

"Just get Master Splinter out of here," Donatello said urgently. "The others can help outside. There's a first-aid kit in the Battleshell."

"We're on it!" April and Lex moved around the stacks of crates, and vanished out of sight.

"Now," Leo said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Let's go deal with Demona, alright guys?"

With matching grins of determination, the others unlimbered their weapons. "Damn right!" Raph hissed. "C'mon!"

oooOOOooo

Elisa and Casey were just about to enter another room inside the cannery, keeping low to the floor, when they heard the sounds of laser fire stop abruptly. "Uh-oh . . . that doesn't sound good, that's fer certain!"

"Damn! Demona must know someone else is tracking her, if she's gone all stealth-mode," the detective said.

Casey muttered. "How're we supposed to stop this she-witch, anyway?"

"You won't," a deep voice rumbled from overhead, making both of them jerk their heads upwards in surprise as two sets of white, glowing eyes looked down from the shadows in the ceiling. "But we will!"

"Geez-Louise!" Casey nearly shouted, but he caught himself.

"Goliath!" Elisa hissed.

Both Goliath and Brooklyn dropped into view. "Are the others here with you?" he asked.

"Hudson and Broadway are looking for Raphael with the others downstairs," she stated. "We came looking to help you."

"Nice sentiment, but Demona would love to get the chance to take a shot at you, Elisa." Brooklyn looked at Goliath. "Best we handle this alone."

"Brooklyn is right." He saw the look on Elisa's face, and said quickly, "This may become ugly, and... I'd prefer it if you were safely away from Demona."

Just then, the Shell-Cel at his waist chirped. "_Goliath! This is Leo!_"

Raising the device, Goliath replied, "Go ahead, Leonardo!"

"_We found Splinter! April and Lex are carrying him out, but we've lost track of Demona!_"

Goliath looked at Elisa, and he said, "She might be moving to either block your escape or find a way out herself. Move towards the upper floors, we'll join you on our way down."

"_Will do . . . be careful!_"

"We shall," Goliath said. "You do so, as well . . . Demona isn't a foe to turn your back on!"

"A grand piece of advice!"

Those words were followed by a crimson flash; a beam of laser fire raked between Goliath and Elisa, driving them apart with a shout of surprise. Brooklyn and Casey both whirled, ducking in defense as another beam split the air over their heads, with the beaked gargoyle hitting the floor, chin first, while Casey fell back into the darkness with a yelp of pain.

"Pity you didn't heed it yourself, my former love!" Stepping out from the shadows of another doorway, Demona leveled her laser rifle at Goliath, her finger clenched over the trigger.

Growling, both Brooklyn and Goliath glared at her. "You can't hit all of us, Demona! We all know the limits of that weapon you carry," the tall clan leader said sharply.

"I only need to hit one of you," Demona said icily. "Since you were so kind to bring your dear friend, Detective Maza with you-!" She shifted the muzzle of her rifle to the side, putting Elisa squarely in her sights, only to suddenly find herself sprawling as a large oil drum crashed into her side.

"Ya better learn ta keep track of yer enemies, sistah!" Casey spat, coming into view with a large piece of two-by-four gripped in one fist.

Given the chance, Goliath swooped forwards to put Elisa behind himself. "Casey! Don't be foolish!"

"Sorry, chum," Casey shot back, striding forwards to where Demona was only now shoving the metal drum off of herself. "It's time ta teach this gal how we take care o' business in Brooklyn! GOONGALA!" With that shout, Casey launched himself at the fallen female, raising his weapon with both hands to strike-!

WHAP!

The viscous kick Demona snapped out sent the young man flying backwards, to where he landed against a pile of building lumber with a groan of pain.

"Casey!" Brooklyn shot forwards to try and keep Demona from turning on his friends, but the blue female was already scrambling back into the shadows of the doorway and beyond. "Blast it! She's getting away, moving downstairs!"

"Leave her for now, Brooklyn!" Goliath ordered, as Elisa moved to where Casey had fallen.

"But, Demona-!"

"She will not get far!" He flipped on the Shell-Cel, speaking into the pick-up. "Leonardo! Demona just attacked us, and is heading back down towards the ground floor!"

The reply came back quickly : "_Understood! We'll be waiting for her!_"

Turning the device off, Goliath joined Elisa, who was helping Casey to rise to a sitting position. "Is he seriously hurt, Elisa?"

The sable-haired detective shook her head, giving Casey a quick look over. "She rang his bell pretty good, but I don't think he's hurt too bad," she said. When Casey winced and grabbed his side, she reached down to touch him herself and muttered, "Okay, I lied . . . damn! Looks like he's got some busted ribs here!"

Hissing, Casey growled, "Darn, that blue witch . . . kicks like an Army mule! Ow!"

"I've got to get him out of here," Elisa said to Goliath. "He's going to need a doctor!"

"Brooklyn," Goliath said to his second. "Help Elisa. I'll follow Demona, and hopefully join the Turtles on my way down."

As Brooklyn moved to help Elisa, Casey shook his head forcibly. "Nah! I ain't missin' . . . this fight!"

"Hey, chuckle head," Brooklyn said with a wan grin. "You think I wanna miss it, too?" Lifting Casey easily, he added, "First things first; get you to a safe place, then we'll deal with Demona!"

Nodding, Elisa looked back at Goliath with a worried expression. "Just be careful, Goliath. Don't let her get the better of our new friends, okay?"

"Don't worry," Goliath said grimly, before turning to head towards the doorway where Demona vanished through. "She's not going anywhere!"

oooOOOooo

Reaching the ground floor again, Demona snarled softly as she took stock of her situation: Goliath and his human ally were above her, along with Brooklyn and who knew how many more of the Clan with them . . . the rat and his mutant 'son' -- she shuddered at that thought -- were still in the warehouse, if what she overheard Goliath saying could be taken into account, and she was alone, with only a half-charge left on her primary weapon.

_Blast . . . I should retreat with the box, until I can face my enemy better_. she told herself. _Still . . . without the knowledge the rat has, the box is useless to me!_ She glanced this way and that, sniffing the air to get a sense of anyone nearby . . . and, with a touch of surprise, she caught the scent of the turtle mutant; very close, perhaps within a few dozen yards away.

_Good . . . I might be able to salvage something of this blasted evening's folly!_ Lifting her weapon to let the point of her particle rifle lead the way, Demona started towards the direction of the being she scented.

She stepped through a doorway, leading into a larger room in the back part of the cannery; piles of unused materials, stacks of lumber and other refuse littered the floor, casting dark shapes in the dim light around her. Her eyes glittering with crimson sparks, Demona stared into the inky shadows.

"Come out, mutant! There's no other way for you to escape me now," she called out. Punctuating her words as she thumbed the safety on her weapon, she added, "Make it easy on yourself and the old rat! I promise to give him a quick death... but for you, you'll suffer for a long time, for interfering in my plans!"

Stepping further into the room, Demona was so focused on the walls and the space around her, she didn't notice the four deeper shadows, moving with cat-like stealth through the naked support beams overhead. Moving closer, they all fanned out, matching her movement as they bracketed her in silence.

"Blast you, freak!" Demona finally lost her patience. "If you won't come to me, I will _level _this building around your-!"

From behind her, a voice growled, "Yo, she-witch!"

Whipping around, Demona squeezed off a shot; lighting the darkness with a crimson flash . . . but, all she hit was a stack of empty cans. They clattered to the floor, filling the air with a cataphony for a few seconds.

"Blast!" she said, stepping backwards to avoid the small avalanche of metal. When the noise had died down, she shook her head and started to turn-.

"Heeeeeey, dudette . . ."

Demona's eyes went wide, as she spied the shadowy face of what looked like the turtle mutant, leering at her from the darkness beside a support beam!

"BOO!"

Demona lashed out with one hand, forgetting her rifle for the moment, growling when her claws connected with the bare metal of the support, raking a trio of gashes over its surface.

"You are not making this easy for yourself, Demona!"

"Freak!" she snapped, her eyes now full-crimson as she glared at the room around her. "Come out, face me!"

"Lady . . . you had so better rethink that lil' request!"

Before Demona could reply, the sound of movement in front of her made her look to where a single, dim beam of light seeped in through a crack in the ceiling . . . where Raphael suddenly emerged; his hands clenched into fists.

Demona brought up her weapon. "Foolish of you, just stepping into the clear!"

The turtle teen's voice dripped with pure malice, "I'm only a fool for thinkin' I could take you on, by myself." His face then split into a wide grin. "Good thing though . . . I'm not alone this time, you blue witch!"

As Demona tried to fathom if he was simply mad or something else . . . she heard another voice to her left! "Raph's right, Demona, and as much as we pride ourselves in loving a good rumble . . . ."

"If there's one thing that really honks us off, it's when someone threatens one of us," another voice said, coming across as mockingly-funny from her right.

"We especially don't like it when that 'one of us' is Master Splinter."

When the fourth voice stopped speaking, Raph nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Especially, when it's Mastah Spintah." At that, three shadows moved into the light, joining Raph to stand before Demona, to reveal to her-.

"Four? Four mutant freaks!?" Demona asked.

"Hey, fellas," Raph smirked at his brothers. "Looks like the witch can count!"

"It's amazing what someone can do with a decent education behind them," Donny quipped.

As shocked as she was, Demona never dropped her guard. Baring her teeth, she snarled. "Four or four hundred, it doesn't matter! You're all dead!" With that, she snapped her weapon up, firing several long bursts at each turtle. Such a barrage would have cut anyone else down in a scant heartbeat. but the foursome had already moved; out of range as they vanished back into the shadows.

"Nice try, Demona," Leo said from somewhere above her.

"But we're used to goons with weapons trying to hose us down," Mikey chortled.

"Is there anyone who hasn't tried to kill us with an ammo overdose?" Donatello murmured.

Looking down at her rifle, Demona grimaced when she saw that her temper had caused her to waste another quarter of the weapon's dwindling charge. With the odds now four-to-one, and with the possibility of dawn looming in the back of her mind, she knew she had to end this quick, or break and run.

Growling, she looked around and flared her wings. "So, the rat has four sons . . . then come! Fight me, you cowards, or is your courage best left in the shadows, where you hide from a real fight?"

Mikey made an uh-oh tone. "Dudes, I think this Smurfette-reject is trying to call us 'chicken'!"

"Not exactly the words I was going to use . . . but, strangely fitting, Mikey," Donatello said archly.

Demona gritted her teeth in barely-checked rage; her anger in such a fine rage, she almost missed the sound of someone landing directly behind her. Whirling about, she caught sight of two flashing blades, just before her weapon flew apart; severed into three neat-but-useless segments.

Standing before her, Leonardo glared at her from his crouched stance. "Turtles always fight with honor, Demona! If you want to battle us in the clear . . . then that's fine with us!"

Grabbing her mace from her belt, Demona snarled, "The only thing I want is your head, freak!" She drew back and brought her weapon down, aiming for Leo's head-.

"WHAP!"

Screaming in pain, Demona twisted away from the attack from her side; Donatello, who had connected with pin-point accuracy against her ribs with his staff. She recoiled and swiped at him wildly, only to be hit twice as Michelangelo rolled beneath her swing to rap her across both knees with his spinning nunchucks.

"Come on, I'll bite yer kneecaps off!" Mikey growled in a phony accent, before getting to his feet.

"What, are you gonna make her bleed on us?" Donny quipped.

Demona dropped and made a sharp, whipping motion with her tail; classic gargoyle tactic for sweeping your opponents off their feet. However, Raphael landed squarely on her tail, pinning it to the floor when he dropped in from above. Despite the sheer volume of her pain-filled shriek, Raph never paused as he snapped out a roundhouse right that sent her spinning to the floor with a loud smack of bone against concrete.

"The only thing she's gonna bleed on is th' floor," he said, whipping out his twin sais.

"You can't do that, Raph!" Dony gasped.

"Can't I?" the hot-headed turtle growled, watching as Demona started to crawl to her feet. Flipping his sais around to point downwards, Raph took two steps to put him right behind Demona. "Watch me!" he hissed, raising his hands to plunge his weapons into her unprotected back.

"No!"

The call came from Goliath -- emerging from the open doorway, followed by Hudson and Broadway. Arriving in time to see what Raph intended, the Manhattan leader shouted, "You cannot kill Demona!"

"Come again?" Leo asked, surprised they would speak in her defense.

"She cannae be killed, laddy, 'cause of a magic spell on her," Hudson shouted. "Ye'll only be makin' her madder than a wet cat, if you try!"

Raphael scowled down at Demona, who was still trying to recover. "Swell, she's not only a psycho, she's an immortal psycho!"

"So, like what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"Guys, we'd better do something, because she's getting her second wind back!" Donny said.

True enough, Demona was back on her feet; albeit moving slowly as she fought through the effects of her stunning.

Leo set his face in a grim mask. "We take her down!" He glanced at his three brothers. "Hit her with the Four-Winds Technique!"

At that, the four turtles moved to a position at her left, right, front and back, pulling up their weapons to a ready-position.

Demona growled low and threateningly in her throat. "Do your worst... mutant scum!" She screamed in defiance, turning to lash out at the closest one.

"Ky-AHH!"

"HA!"

"KI-YA!"

"BOO-YAH!"

What followed was a sight neither Goliath, Hudson or Broadway would ever forget: the ninja turtles moved like a precision-tooled machine, each one darting in to hit Demona from the side she wasn't protecting, before pulling back out of range of her talons, claws and tail. The flat of Leo's swords... Don's staff and Mike's nunchucks... and Raph's fists and feet, they all hit home with bone-cracking force. Within moments, Demona was reeling from the pain and shock of their attacks, barely

able to keep her guard up against the following strikes as they turned her around, hitting her from every side and angle.

From the side, Broadway winced after a vicious spin kick from Raph connected with her middle. "Ouch . . . good thing Macbeth isn't around."

By then, Demona was hardly keeping herself upright, her arms now hanging limply at her sides. The turtles had stopped their assault, seeing as she wasn't even attempting to fight back at this point.

"Hey, guys," Mike said, nodding at her. "Think she's had enough?"

Leo and Don looked to Raph, who rolled his eyes in mock-thought for a second. "Wanna give her a 'Nutcracker'?"

Mike grinned. "Sweet!"

At that, all four ninja teens reared back, cocking one fist. "On three?" Leo asked, before he nodded. "Three!"

The last thing Demona saw was the green blur in front of her eyes... just before four, stone-hard green fists smashed into her head from all four sides. The quadruple impact was too much for her injury-riddled body. With a hissing moan, she dropped to her knees as her legs turned to wet noodle-mush, and then slumped to the side in an unconscious heap.

Bracketing her body, the four turtle teens looked at her for a moment longer, then at each other. "Well, that's that!" Raph grimaced, with a touch of triumph in his tone.

"Score four for the Mean Green Machine," Donny grinned.

"Got one better, dude," Mike crowed. "I'd say De-moan-a is suffering from a severe case of . . . shellshock!"

At that, the others looked at Michelangelo with a wan smile. "Mikey, yer gettin' worse every day," Raph chuckled. "But, in this case, I'll let it slide."

Off to the side, the gargoyles looked at one another. "Um, guys, you get the feeling if we hadn't surprised them earlier," Broadway offered, "that they'd be mopping the park with us?"

Hudson nodded, "Aye . . . I'd say they would at that."

Goliath just nodded once, before he stepped forward to address the turtles. "Impressive work, my friends. You did well against Demona." He looked down somberly at her unconscious form. "The battles we've fought against her, have never been easy for us."

"Not to sound big-headed, Goliath-," Mikey started to say.

"Too late," Raph quipped.

"What he's trying to say, Goliath," Leo offered, "is that you've never had us to fight alongside you."

"Turtle power makes all the difference," Don added with a grin.

"So it would seem," Goliath nodded. Looking down at Demona, he added, "For now, we'd best take our leave of this place. With all of the commotion happening this night, the regular authorities are certain to arrive soon."

"In short, let's get the shell out of here!" Raph huffed.

"What do we do with Demona though?" Don asked.

"Leave that to us," Goliath rumbled, scowling down at the fallen form of his most hated enemy. "Broadway, Hudson . . . come, I know of a place where she can be kept. For the time being."

"Best we get going too, guys," Leo said. "We'll need April to help see to Master Splinter."

"Yeah, his injuries aren't gonna heal all by themselves," Raph said.

Hudson chuckled, "If I know anythin' aboot our friend, Elisa, I'd wager yuir master is in verra guid hands, right now."

Don cocked his head at the old gargoyle. "What makes you say that, sir?"

Hudson nodded as he said, "Trust me, lad . . . we gargoyles have some friends, in high places."

oooOOOooo

_ The Main Hall of Castle Wyvern, Manhattan, NYC... _

"Well, well . . . this is certainly a new development."

From one side of the spaciously-decorated room, the billionaire businessman known as David Xanatos and his wife Jeanine Fox looked on with equal measures of curiosity and concern, at the scene before them.

"Kitchy-kitchy!" Mikey was down on his belly on the expensive Persian rug, making goofy faces at the red-headed toddler sitting in front of him; chuckling along with the boy's amused giggles.

From one side, standing behind a plush couch, Raphael rolled his eyes as he stared at his brother playing with Alexander. "Will ya look at that. Looks like Mikey finally found someone that's on his maturity level!"

Seated on the couch in front of him, April sighed as she worked to finish wrapping a bandage around Master Splinter's arm. "Just leave him alone, Raph," she said. "At least he's staying out of trouble." She glanced over at Casey, who was being tended to by Xanatos' major domo. "Which is more than I can say for you, Mister Jones!"

Casey started to say something, but was cut off by a sharp hiss of pain as Owen Burnett cinched a splint against the side of the young man's chest.

"Save your breath, Casey . . . just be glad all you've got to show for going up against Demona is just some busted ribs," April said.

"Indeed. Demona is a formidable opponent," Owen said, looking at his handiwork with a bland expression. "You are lucky to have survived the experience with your life."

Groaning, Casey said, "Yeah, she sure can kick ya where it counts, too."

Beside one end of the couch, Leo and Donny were standing with Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington and Elisa; talking among themselves, just as the presence of Broadway entering the hall got their attention. Looking at the burly warrior, Goliath asked, "How is Angela?"

"She's still stuffed up with that cold, but she's feeling better," Broadway said with a smile. "She's a little upset that we had all the action we did tonight, but . . . I think we can be forgiven."

Nodding, the lavender leader said, "As we should probably forgive our young friends, for their earlier transgression." Looking at Leo, he nodded before saying, "Given the circumstances, we're it one of our clan taken from us-."

"Believe me, Goliath, we didn't mean any ill towards you," Leo said. "In any case, I'm glad to see we could all come together to save our sensei's life."

Donny nodded. "I'll say this much, working together we made an awesome team! We've been fighting the criminal element from the underground for years-."

"The guys have been doing their fair share against crooks as well . . . and, come to think of it, there has been a pretty noticeable drop in the city's crime rate over the recent months." Elisa rubbed her chin, thinking for a moment. "Between the two groups, it's no wonder the NYPD has gotten a bit of a breather lately."

"So it would appear, we are making a difference in this city," Goliath added.

"I'd say, in Demona's case, an impact," Brooklyn said archly.

"Speaking of which," Leo asked, "what happens to Demona now?"

"For the time being, she will be kept prisoner here," Goliath said firmly. "She has much to answer for, due to past actions against our clan, and this city."

"Something I don't approve of," Elisa said. A look from Goliath

made her trail off.

"We shall discuss it, later," he said gently.

"So, now that Demona's under wraps, where does that leave us?" Donny queried.

"For the time being," April said, coming up to stand next to them. "Nothing too exciting, I hope. Both Splinter and Casey need time to rest and heal." She looked at Elisa and said, "Listen, Detective, I'm sorry for being so . . . well, hot-headed earlier."

Elisa just shook her head. "Considering we were both trying to keep our friend's secret safe, I'd say you're forgiven, Miss O'Neil."

April sighed with relief. "That's good! Last thing the boys or I need is to be on the wrong side of the law."

"Even so . . . there is one matter that needs to be dealt with."

At that, everyone turned to face Splinter; the old rat was rising from the couch with Mikey's help, so he could move across the rug to join the group. "Mastah Splintah?" Raph asked.

"I am all right, my son . . . well enough, to speak with Goliath and his clan, about secrets." Nodding, he faced the gargoyle's leader with a calm expression on his aged face, before he looked at each of his sons in turn. "Until now, Miss O'Neil and Casey have been the only people in all of New York, to know of our existence. They have been our only allies, against a world that would not understand us."

Goliath looked to his fellow clan-mates. "We can understand how you feel, Master Splinter." He bowed and said, "We gargoyles have had to rely on others, to keep our own place in the world."

Splinter folded his hands over his middle, nodding. "I sense that you and your clan would be kindred spirits, and powerful friends to myself and my sons. Though, I would ask . . . for their sake, can your human friends be as trustworthy."

At that, all three members of the Trio bristled. "Hey! Elisa's our friend!" Broadway said.

Brooklyn seconded the big gargoyle's ire. "Yeah, how can you ask-!?"

"Brooklyn, enough!" Goliath didn't move his gaze from Splinter, but he did motion to Elisa to step closer to them. "Speaking for our friends, Master Splinter, I can say that if there were any humans you could trust in this city . . . then you can name our friends among them. Elisa, Matt and Xanatos and his family have been protectors of our 'secret', for as long as we've arrived in this modern world."

Splinter turned his gaze towards Elisa. "Is this so, Detective Maza?"

Elisa didn't raise her voice, but it was clear from her stance she was prepared to take further umbrage from the old rat. "Believe me, Master Splinter, the gargoyles would not have me around, if they didn't trust me." She added as she held out one hand towards him, "If you would allow us to, we'd all be willing to keep your secret as well . . . and, if you allow us, to call you 'friend'."

To the side, Brooklyn said, "It's sort of a package deal, you see?"

Mikey grinned. "Sorta like 'you keep our secret, we'll keep yours', rig-OW!" He reached up and rubbed the back of his head, looking sourly at Raph. "Hey!"

"You just don't know when ta shut up, don'cha?" Raph growled.

Splinter rolled his eyes. "Kids," he murmured, and this made everyone else smile a bit. Looking back to Goliath, the old rat bowed low, then he reached out and took Elisa's hand and shook it. "My sons and I will gladly call you our ally . . . and, our friends."

Broadway gave Lex a nudge. "Guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, eh?"

"To think it all started over Demona taking their father," Lex said.

"Aw, man! That reminds me, sensei! Just what was Demona after you for, anyway?" Mike asked.

Before Splinter could reply, a voice called out, "I think we can shed some light on that score."

As one, the assembled group turned towards the entrance to the hall, where Matt and Hudson had appeared; the later carrying a cloth-covered object.

"Ah!" Splinter smiled, looking relieved as the pair joined them. "You recovered it . . . but how-?"

"Talk to the man with all the connections," Matt said, nodding towards Xanatos; who had let his wife and son leave as they were arriving. "It was thanks to him we got this out of the precinct impound."

Hudson lumbered over, placing the antique box gently on the floor. "Ach, tis' a guid thing this wee thing's nae part o' a matched set. Matthew had a devil of a time gettin' it out o' the elevator."

"Well, at least you got it down the hallway, Hudson," Matt said, grinning. "I'd never have made it before sunrise, if I was carrying it."

Xanatos nodded to his assistant. "Owen, I assume we didn't have any problems in helping Detective Bluestone make the acquisition?"

"None, sir." Owen replied. "Per your instructions, I coordinated with Det. Bluestone. We both managed to convince his superiors that the box would be in safe hands with us."

As the Gargoyles, Turtles and their human friends formed a loose half-ring around them, Hudson removed the cloth to reveal the antique box.

"This... is what Demona was after?" Elisa asked. "Looks like some old antique junk box to me."

Splinter looked at the dusky-skinned detective and shook his head. "This is not as it appears to be, Detective Maza. It is a treasure from the ancient days of Japan . . . a _hako no tengu_.

"A Tengu box," Leo said softly.

"Tengu?" Broadway asked, puzzled.

Donatello piped up to explain, "The Tengu were considered legendary spirits of ancient Japan. Thought by many to be cunning tricksters and wise teachers, or so the legends tell."

Splinter nodded. "When the first clans of the ninja were formed, they lacked certain skills and abilities that were needed to carry out their missions of assassination and covertness." He closed his eyes briefly, facing the lacquered box. "It was said, in the histories of the clan, that the eldest and bravest of each ninja clan sought out the Tengu, and begged them to teach them their ways of cunning and stealth.

"The Tengu agreed, but only if the clans would honor them by keeping a special treasure in their care," Splinter continued. "They say that each clan was given a special box - ones like this one - to guard as well as their most sacred artifacts. The Tengu said that, if these treasures were not touched for thirty generations, then if the need was great, an elder of the clan could open the box, and each member of the clan would receive a special gift. A Gift of the Tengu."

Hudson and Goliath looked at one another. "So, that's what Demona was after," The old soldier rumbled. "Surely as a means tae use against us!"

"But, the gifts couldn't be claimed by her!" Elisa exclaimed. "Demona's not a member of any ninja clan."

"I would assume Demona had planned to use some form of spell or enchantment to counter that fact, Detective," Owen said sagely.

"Well, we've got this doo-hickey back," Raphael said firmly. "Just what do we do with it now?"

Leonardo addressed Splinter. "Master, what do we do with it?"

Heaving a deep sigh, the old rat reached out to place his hands on the smooth surface of the box. "I have been thinking of that, ever since you four - and our new friends - rescued me from Demona's clutches. Since she still knows that the box was recovered, it is certain she will seek it again to claim the treasures inside."

"Can't you just give the box to someone to keep it safe?" Brooklyn asked.

"The police can move the box to a better location," Matt offered.

Splinter shook his head slowly. "No... no matter where it is put away, I fear the lure of the treasures will drive Demona to seek it out."

"Not if it's kept here," Xanatos offered. "Demona wouldn't dare try to steal this box, if it was locked it away here in the castle."

Splinter turned at looked hard at Xanatos. "You would keep this treasure safe, for us? And not seek to claim it for your own?"

"He will not . . . not while we guard it as well," Goliath said. "With our protection, Demona will not get the treasures inside. That I promise you."

"You have my word, Master Splinter," Xanatos said, bowing in respect.

Splinter bowed to them in return. "Then, before it is locked away, we must see if the treasure has not been disturbed from all of its mishandling." With a soft chuckle, Splinter stated, "I would imagine it would be a comic irony if box was empty, after all that has happened this night."

At that, all four teens looked at one another. "But, how can we check?" Don asked. "I mean, doesn't the box need a member of the Hamato clan to open it?"

"That is true, but since Master Yoshi was the 34th generation of his clan, and I was a student of his - after a fashion - I believe we can met that requirement, my son."

"But, Sensei! Hamato Yoshi never told you how to open the box," Leo stated. "Surely there was some spell or key that-!"

"My son," Splinter cut off Leo gently, but firmly. "In this world, you will find that faith - with a little help from within - can work miracles." With that, Splinter placed one of his hands over the ornate crest of the Hamato Clan, which adorned the side of the Tengu Box. Closing his eyes, Splinter went as still as a rock.

In that instant, there seemed to be a sudden charge of power in the air. The gargoyles sensed it, and Owen certainly reacted; his eyes narrowed into slits as he backed up a step.

"Jalapena!" Lex breathed.

"It's like... a moment before a storm breaks," Hudson muttered, tense as a bowstring.

Leo and his brothers all watched with keen interest. "Splinter's drawn his entire focus on the box," he explained. "I think he's trying to use his chi to unlock it!"

"Yes... this is not like Avalon's magic," Owen stated, drawing a surprised look from Elisa and Xanatos.

Suddenly, a low humming sound began to emanate from the box; slowly building in volume until the table began to vibrate, rattling against the stone floor.

"Geez! What's Splinter tryin' to do? Shake the box apart?" Raph exclaimed.

"Bet that's good for makin' a killer milk shake," Mikey grinned.

"Mikey!" Leo hissed.

Just then, the vibrations stopped, just as a loud CLICK - like the report of a gunshot - filled the room. Opening his eyes, Splinter pulled back from the box, relaxing and going slightly limp as he stared at it. "It . . . is done!"

With that, the top of the box suddenly separated into two parts; hinging backwards to let a sudden burst of light emerge from within. Shocked, everyone backed away from the table . . . save for the four turtles and their master.

"What sorcery-?" Goliath started to say, but he fell silent when the light grew brighter, then dimmed; he cascade of bluish-white quickly coalescing into a faint, winged shape that hovered over the box.

WHO HAS OPENED THE MOST SACRED TREASURE OF THE TENGU? a voice rumbled, deep as thunder and as powerful as an ocean swell.

Splinter gazed up at the glowing form, squaring his shoulders as he bowed his head in respect. "I am Splinter, student of my Master Yoshi, of the Hamato Clan! It was I, who released the seal."

WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?

Splinter said with much piety, "To fulfill the legend of old, so that your gifts will be safe from an evil warrior, who seeks them for her own, wicked gain!"

The form slowly turned, as if gazing down at the gathered host. One by one, it focused on the four Turtles. I SEE NO MEMBERS OF THE HAMATO CLAN HERE...

Splinter replied quickly, "These four youths I have trained, have the skill and strength and courage of the honorable Clan of my Master Yoshi! Let them be found worthy to receive your gifts, Honored One!"

Again, the being gazed down at each Turtle in turn. I SENSE DISCIPLINE... HONOR... STRENGTH... ALSO RASHNESS, HIGH-THINKING, AND BRASH FOLLY, AMONG THESE PUPILS OF YOURS, SENSEI SPLINTER!

Raphael bristled at this, but Leo held out a calming hand. Donatello just stared at the being, as did Mikey, who was idly swirling a pair of nunchucks at his side.

STILL... I FEEL THEIR COURAGE, AND THEIR DEDICATION TO THE TEACHINGS OF THE OLD WAYS. the being rumbled. SO KA... RECEIVE OUR TIDINGS, WARRIORS! With that, the being flared back into a shaft of light, almost blinding everyone, before it

vanished out of sight, back into the box.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, before anyone else could react. "Spookiler!"

"You mean, that was it?" Raphael groused, blinking to clear his eyes.

Even the gargoyles and their friends were perplexed. "So, what happens now?" Elisa asked.

Splinter simply moved towards the box, closing it with a deft touch, before he looked at each of his pupils with a nod. "The Tengu have been appeased. They will grant you a boon, when next this box is opened."

"Cool! Just what I always wanted!" Mikey crowed, then he frowned. "What's a boon?"

Owen cleared his throat. "In the sense of this matter, the spirits of the Tengu shall grant you a wish or shall perform a task that you require to be finished." He looked at each turtle in turn, with an extra hard look at Mike. "Such a prize is never to be taken . . . lightly."

"Oh," Mike gulped.

"So, we each got a wish comin', eh?" Raph asked. "Well, what do we wish for?"

Leo held up his hands. "I don't think Master Splinter means for us to ask for this boon to be granted right away. Something like this needs time to be considered."

"Especially something involving magic," Xanatos interjected. "Trust me on this."

Splinter nodded. "There may come a time, my sons, when this boon will be needed . . . perhaps to change your lives for either good or ill. Until then, it is best you do not worry about asking for it to be granted."

"Whatever you say, Master Splinter," Raph replied. "Seems ta be a big goose-egg ta me. We had all that excitement, an' for what?"

"Well, I'd say you guys came away with something, Raph," April said. "You got Splinter back, saved the treasure from Demona-."

"As well as find some new friends," Elisa added. "I'd say we all got something on that score."

"Indeed," Goliath said, moving to stand next to Leo and Splinter. "In due time, it will be interesting to see where our bonds of friendship take us." Holding out his hand, he gripped Leo's hand in a warrior's handshake.

"Our sensei speaks for all of us, Goliath," Leo said.

"Ya know," Raph said to his brothers, "I just gotta wonder, now that we know about these guys, just what th' future's got in store for us now?"

"I'll tell you this much, shellhead," Brooklyn said with a grin. "Whatever it is, with characters like you guys, it promises to be interesting."

Hudson shook his head, chuckling. "Ach, I feel we're in fer some adventures ahead, lads and lasses."

That accord was agreed on, by everyone present.

THE END


End file.
